Harry Potter and the Fulfillment of the Prophecy
by tramsnowtige
Summary: Harry is on the adventure of his life. He has his friends and his beautiful girlfriend helping him on his journey. Now is the time he either kills or gets killed by the one and only, Voldemort.
1. Leaving the Dursleys

**CHAPTER 1** **Leaving the Dursley's for the Last Time**

_Harry's feet slammed into the ground. He looked around as his leg gave way and he fell to the ground. He and Cedric were in a dark and overgrown graveyard. Feeling confused, Cedric and Harry pulled out their wands, not knowing what was coming._

_Then through the darkness, they watched a figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Neither Harry nor Cedric could make out the face, but by the way it was walking they could tell it was carrying something._

_The figure was now getting closer to the two boys. Harry could make out the thing in the person's arms was a small, ugly baby. Or was it?_

_The figure stopped six feet away from Cedric and Harry where a towering marble headstone laid. Harry, Cedric, and the short figure just stood there for a second, looking at one another._

_Then suddenly, Harry's scar exploded with immense pain. It was far worse than it had ever been his entire life. He dropped his wand and put his hands to his head. Harry dropped to the ground and closed his eyes. His head felt as if it was going to be split open. _

_Above his head, Harry heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_A green blast shot through Harry's eyelids. Something heavy had fallen next to him. Harry opened his eyes to see what it was._

_Cedric Diggory was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead._

_But as Harry looked at the motionless body, he tried to wake but he couldn't. The graveyard was fading away and he was whisked away into a dimly lit and rectangular room. _

_Throughout the room, Death Eaters and Order members stared at the new person who had entered the room. Albus Dumbledore._

_Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Sirius Black and Bellatix Lestrange. Sirius ducked Bellatrix's jet of red light. He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled._

_But a second just of light him square on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil handing from the arch in the center of the room._

_Harry's godfather fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil. He could hear Bellatrix's triumphant scream but knew it meant nothing. Harry just waited for Sirius to reappear from the other side any second now._

_But Sirius didn't come back._

"_SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"_

_Harry would run to the curtain and he would pull Sirius back. But as he attempted to reach it, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back._

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry-"_

"_Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!"_

"_It's too late, Harry-"_

"_We can still reach him-"_

_Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…._

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry…..nothing…….He's gone."_

_The room began to fade. Darkness surrounded Harry with stars the only light revealing the scene in front of him. _

_Draco Malfoy was standing in front of a defenseless Dumbledore with his wand raised. But Dumbledore was not shocked or afraid. He was as calm as a cucumber._

_Harry had tried desperately to move from his uncomfortable position on the wall, but he could not move any part of his body. Dumbledore had silently placed a Freezing Charm on the sixteen year old boy. He had put the charm on Harry so that he could not get hurt, but he didn't have the time to put a Freezing Charm on Harry and then defend himself from Draco. So while Dumbledore stood wandless in front of Draco, Harry could do nothing but watch._

_Suddenly, footsteps were pounding up the stairs, and a second later four people in black robes had bust through the door. Harry gazed in terror upon the four strangers. It seemed the Death Eaters had won the fight below._

_The strangers and Dumbledore began to have meaningless small talk. But Harry was too nervous to pay attention. He wanted to yell at them to look at him and distract them from his professor. Harry wanted to put all of the hexes he could think of on them, especially Malfoy. How he would like to get his hands on Malfoy this minute._

_But one line caught Harry's attention._

"_We've got a problem, Snape," said the lumpy Death Eater," the boy doesn't seem able-"_

"_Severus…" pleaded Dumbledore._

_This frightened Harry beyond anything he had ever experienced all evening. The greatest sorcerer in the world was pleading to Snape. The greasy-haired git who never had a life and the only reason he was not in Azkaban was because of the man standing in front of him, pleading for his life._

_Snape said nothing, but walked forward and pushed Malfoy out of the way. He gazed at Dumbledore for a moment. Hatred was etched in the hard lines of his face. _

"_Severus…..please……."_

_Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_A jet of green light shot from the end of the wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry tried to scream but nothing came out. He was forced to watch the headmaster blast into the air. For a split second, Dumbledore seemed to hang suspended in the air, and then he fell slowly backward over the battlements and out of sight._

Harry woke up with a start. He was covered in sweat from head to toe and his breathing was short and raspy. For the past two months or so, Harry had been having nightmares about the night on the Astronomy Tower but he had never had a dream like this; a nightmare of all nightmares.

The death of his former Headmaster had defiantly taken a huge toll on him. Dumbledore and Harry had more than a student teacher relationship. In fact, they had a better relationship that most of the Order members had, excluding McGonagall of course.

Dumbledore was like a grandfather to Harry. He always treated Harry different from every other pupil in the school. He was the one of the very few adults Harry could trust. Dumbledore would do anything in his power to help Harry. No matter what Harry had done, Albus Dumbledore was always on his side.

But he couldn't be on his side any longer. And who was to blame? Snape. Malfoy. Voldemort. Harry didn't know, but no matter what his friends said, no matter what the Order said, Harry felt responsible. He could have saved his mentor by just simply dodging the curse that had been thrown at him. But not many people could dodge a curse thrown by the greatest sorcerer in the world.

But the one thing that bothered Harry the most was the fact that Dumbledore had died because of him. If Harry had found out what Malfoy was fixing than the mere wardrobe would have been destroyed. Or if he didn't go with him to the stupid cave for a fake locket than he wouldn't have had the need to use the last spell he would ever do protecting Harry instead of himself.

Besides this isn't the first person who died because of Harry. His parents died because they wanted him to live. Sirius died because he was trying to save Harry who was trying to save Sirius who actually wasn't in trouble. Then of course Cedric died because he was transported with Harry to the graveyard and the only reason why he was in the graveyard in the first place was because Harry had to be his humble self and told them the should share the glory.

A tear rolled down Harry's face. Since he had come home all he seemed to do was grieve and cry. He knew he had to be strong for his sake and the sake of the Wizarding World. They needed him to bring them out of the darkness.

But when did Harry get his chance to rely on someone? The world gave him very little and even when he got something precious, it was taken away from him quickly. If Harry had even gotten close to relying on someone who was older than him, the world would just take it back, as if it was a horrible gift that needed to be returned.

Harry felt childish for thinking that. He had plenty of people who loved him and would help him through anything, and he was taking advantage of it. Harry was being selfish. It was time he grew up and know that you can't have everything you want. But did he?

Just then a knock on Harry's window brought him out of his small daze. He stood up and glanced at the clock on his bedside. It was 6:30. His nightmare had been longer than he had thought. Of course reliving your three worst memories was not that quick.

Harry opened the window and three owls flew in. Two of the owls he didn't know but the smallest one he recognized as Pig. The largest owl of the three was carrying some sort of package. The last of the three owls was carrying the Daily Prophet.

Harry untied the newspaper and paid the owl. The owl immediately took flight after the money was secure. The owl with the package hooted impatiently for him to take it. After the package was off his leg, the owl also left quickly into the sunrise.

Pig was tired but stuck out his leg like a good owl. Harry untied the letter and brought the small owl over to Hedwig's empty cage. She was still out hunting. Pig drank from her water bowl and fell asleep on the perch.

Harry decided to look at package first. It was small and square. Who would send him a package? It wasn't his birthday yet.

He opened the letter that laid on top of the package.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased with your purchase of item 234324654. If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to owl us._

_Sincerely,_

_John Michaels C.E.O. of Jewels and Gems_

Harry knew what the package was right away. He had ordered it a couple of days before the Death Eater attack. Harry put the package into his trunk and turned his attention toward the letter Pig had brought.

_Harry,_

_How are you doing mate? I hope the Muggles are treating you alright. I don't know when exactly but the Order is going to pick you up sometime before your birthday. My dad said make sure your trunk is packed. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ron_

Harry was thrilled about the news. Finally, someone was going to take him away from this place he called 'home' for the last time. He wouldn't have to come back here as long as he lived. He didn't have to spend another summer with the people who hate him more than life itself.

Harry put the thoughts about his unbearable relatives aside and grabbed the newspaper that was in front of him. He scanned through the contents and noticed the usually news that was happening lately; Muggle deaths, wizard tortures, and Ministry workers deaths.

Basically, Voldemort was causing the same amount of havoc he did in the First War. Something needed to be done and needed to be done quick. Harry needed to get it done as soon as possible.

Harry's stomach began to growl. He'd just have to wait defeating the greatest Dark Lord for a spot of breakfast.

He exited his small bedroom and walked down the stairs two at a time. Harry was grateful his hateful relatives had basically left him alone this summer. They had not asked him to do any of the house chores or lawn work. It had been one of the 'best', if you could say that, summers with them.

His aunt was busy cutting up grapefruits. While she was still as skinny as a rail, her other family members were not. Dudley was still needed on his diet and couldn't get knickerbockers big enough for him.

Her husband was also not doing to well. A few months previous, he had been diagnosed with various heart complications, high blood pressure, and high cholesterol. The doctor had basically stated that Vernon needed to put off some weight or die.

His uncle was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and taking an occasionally sip of his coffee. Vernon's six chins were dangling above his empty plate as he stomach growled. He did not like his diet one bit. As the man of the house, Vernon tried to stop this cruel diet, but gave when Petunia began to cry. He made a promise to himself that he would try to do his best.

Dudley was watching the small television in the kitchen. While most of his body was still pure fat, he had gained some muscle over the past few months from the wrestling. Even though Dudley was too terrified to, he desperately wanted to pulverize his cousin to pulp. But not wanting a pig tail again, he kept his fists to himself.

When Harry entered the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him. Harry sat at the table and looked at his uncle. "People will be coming to pick me up sometime soon," said Harry. He was careful not to say wizards as he knew what would happen if he did.

His uncle's face turned a dark purple and stared at Harry with anger. "Oh no! I'm not having more of your kind destroying my fireplace," shout Uncle Vernon as he put his paper down.

"They fixed it, didn't they?" retorted Harry. His uncle was perplexed and shut his mouth. Aunt Petunia had brought over the fruit shortly after and they all began to eat.

"So you will be leaving for the last time?" asked his uncle as he took a small bite of the fresh fruit. "Didn't think I'd remember what that Dublebore person said last year, did you?"

Harry looked up. His anger started to bubble up inside of him. How dare he speak about Dumbledore in that matter. If he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school, Harry would have cursed his uncle so badly his sister would feel it.

"Yes, I won't ever come back. The blood protection wares off when I turn seventeen and we won't ever have to see each other again." Harry jumped out of his chair and ran up the stairs. He slammed his bedroom door and lay down on the small bed.

"_Only a few little while left," thought Harry._

As he laid down on the uncomfortable mattress, Harry thought about what he must do. He had to find out who R.A.B. is and see where he put the locket. He had to find the power that the Dark Lord knew not. He needed to know what the final horcrux was. But most importantly he needed to find the remaining horcruxes and kill Voldemort for once and for all.

After a battle with his mind, Harry had fell into another uneasy sleep.

* * *

The night was dark and cold. Harry's trunk was packed and Hedwig had flown to the Burrow with Pig that afternoon. It was nearly midnight now and some members of the Order were downstairs preparing to take Harry away from his aunt and uncle's house one last time. But even though he was packed, Harry didn't feel ready.

They had come to the house earlier in the evening, but Harry did not bother acknowledging their presences. He stayed up in his room and let the Order deal with his relatives. By the amount of voices he heard, there were quite a few members downstairs. Harry knew they would be coming up to get him soon but he spent the free time staring at space and be caught into his thoughts.

Harry started to think about Dumbledore, again. He knew it wasn't healthy to keep dwelling on the past, but he couldn't help it. It was just something that he couldn't stop thinking about, no matter how hard he tried.

Harry also knew that Dumbledore wouldn't want him to waste his time grieving on him while he could spend his valuable time working on destroying Voldemort. Besides, only time could tell how much longer Harry would actually be on this Earth.

Harry was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't even realize Tonks had entered the room. "You alright Harry?" she asked.

Harry jumped five feet into the air as Tonks gave a small giggle. She knew that he was too busy with his own thoughts and that he wouldn't notice her presence. It was an added bonus that she got to startle him.

"Fine," he lied.

"Are you sure? You look a bit off." Harry nodded.

Tonks knew he was lying but decided not to press it further. After all, it would be easier for him to tell his problems to his friends of seven years than an acquaintance he knew for a mere two years.

"Well, okay then. Let's get your stuff downstairs. It's about time to go."

Tonks levitated Harry's trunk to float beside her as Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage. The two exited the bedroom and headed down the stairs.

"What's going to happen to the Dursleys' after we leave?" Harry asked. He knew that they couldn't be too safe knowing that they are the only living relatives of the famous Harry Potter.

"There will be Aurors all over Privet Drive for awhile. But I highly doubt the Death Eaters would come," Tonks replied.

"Why?"

"It would be too obvious. There are Aurors and members from the Order all over the place. It would be too risky. Many of them would be caught before they even reached the house. They wouldn't dare come here until the a few months from now."

"But why are so many people here if Death Eaters won't come?"

"Well, you never want to underestimate your enemy, especially You-Know-Who. Plus you know Moody. When doesn't he add extra protection? Plus it's 'The Chosen One' we're taking care of." Harry chuckled. He hadn't have done that in a while and he missed it.

Harry and Tonks had finally entered the living room. Lupin, Moody, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones were waiting for him. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were in their night things, sitting on one of the couches. They were not pleased that more of 'his kind' were in the house but kept their best to keep quiet.

Dudley tried to hide himself between his parents, but failed horribly. His father may have been gigantic but his mother's small size didn't help. Ever since his little encounter with Hagrid, he never felt safe around wizards, especially if they like Harry.

"Hi Harry!" wizards yelled as they saw him enter the room.

"Hi," he replied as Lupin walked toward him.

"Listen, Harry, we'll be apparating to the Burrow once you say your goodbyes," said Lupin. "You'll side apparate with me and Tonks, Moody, and Arthur will follow after us. The others will stay here and guard your relatives." Harry nodded and turned toward his relatives who all had dirty looks on their faces.

"Well, goodbye. I don't think we'll be seeing each other again. Thank you for taking care of me for all these years." Harry held back all the rude comments that had just entered his mind. How he wished he could tell them off, but he knew he mustn't.

Even though they were the people who stuffed the young child in a small cupboard and barely fed him, didn't mean he could say inappropriate comments to them. Harry knew he was never loved by them and he never loved them, but he still couldn't find it in himself to curse these horrid people into abomination. Harry was too nice of a guy for his own good.

"Bye," they grunted.

Harry grabbed onto Lupin's arm and he got that feeling of being sucked through a tube. He still wasn't use to it even though he had done it several times before. People said he would get used to it eventually, but when. Harry was starting to get sick and felt like he was going to throw up.

Finally, they were on a hill a little ways from the Burrow. It was like heaven.

"Let's wait for the others and then we'll head for the Burrow," said Lupin.

Harry was about to open his mouth when Lupin responded," The Weasley's had put a non-apparation charm on their house for extra protection. You never can be too careful these days."

Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Moody had finally arrived a few seconds later and the four of them headed toward the Burrow. If only Harry knew what lied ahead for the next year or so.

* * *

**Sorry about the slow updates and I promise new ones soon. I've just been so busy. I know that's not an excuse but I'm almost done.**


	2. Ginny's Surprise

**CHAPTER 2 Ginny's Surprise**

When they reached the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was there immediately to greet them. She grabbed Harry into a bone-breaking hug. "Hello Harry, dear."

He had just enough air to reply, "Hello Mrs. Weasley." When she finally let go of him, she rushed him into the house. The guards followed them.

"Oh Harry, dear you've grown so much. And you're so skinny. It's like you're skin and bones. Oh! Hello Tonks, Remus, Alastor! I didn't even realize you were here. Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thank you, Molly. We best be off," replied Lupin.

"Alright see you guys at the next meeting then."

"Bye, Molly," said Tonks as she and Lupin walked away with their hands held tight in one another's. Moody followed the couple up the hill and they all apparated.

"Harry, dear why don't you go up to Ron's bedroom? He's probably still up there waiting for you," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley grabbed her husband and brought him into one of her famous hugs. Harry started walking up the stairs when he ran into Ginny.

"Oh. Hi Harry. Nice to see you," said Ginny. She seemed like she hadn't gotten over the break up.

"Nice to see you too Ginny," replied Harry.

"Harry, I missed you soooo much."

"I've missed you too but I can't risk losing you." Before she could respond, Harry walk quickly up the stairs. There was a huge feeling inside of him that wanted to get back together with her, but he knew he couldn't. For her sake. After what seemed like ages, he reached Ron's room. He opened the door and saw Ron waiting for him on his bed. Ron looked up from his book and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Harry! What's up mate?"

"Thanks and not much. You?"

"Not much, except that bloody wedding. Man, I've never seen more pointless stuff. Waste of money if you ask me. But you know women, they need everything." Harry laughed, he missed his best friend.

"Lights out boys," yelled Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley." Ron turned out the light with his wand and they both fell into a deep sleep. Neither one of the boys awoke until Hermione came bursting into the room around ten o'clock.

"Hi Harry. Happy Birthday!" she yelled as she jumped onto the end of his bed.

"Thanks. When did you get here?"

"I just got here. Oh, hello Ron."

"Hey Hermione," said Ron half asleep.

"Come on guys, get up. Your mum wants us to get to breakfast as soon as possible. She has a lot of wedding plans to do and doesn't want us in the kitchen."

"Okay, we're getting up," replied Ron. Hermione left the room and the boys began to dress. They headed down the stairs when they ran into Ginny. Harry didn't say anything but the feeling had come back and now it was stronger than before. He didn't know how much longer he could fight it. The boys entered the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley outside bossing around some of the wedding crew. She stuck her head in the door and looked at them.

"Boys, grab anything you can find to eat and then go outside for the rest the day. I'm a little busy at the moment," said Mrs. Weasley. "No those roses go over on that fence not this one. Honestly if you can't do it right than don't do it at all." She rushed over to the wedding helper.

Harry started making some toast while Ron fried up some eggs. They were halfway done eating when Hermione rushed in with frustration. "I can't stand her any longer. I don't how Bill does it."

"Areyoutalkinboutfler?" asked Ron with a mouthful of toast.

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"'Arry! It's so good to see you again!" yelled Fleur as she ran into the room and kissed Harry on the check. "Ron, it's great to see you too!" She kissed him on the cheek too.

"Great to see you too. When did you get here?"asked Ron dazily. Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"I got 'ere earlier this mornin'. So many'edding plansto do in so little time. Can you believe the'edding is in a few more days?" explained Fleur.

"Wow, that soon. You're English has really improved," replied Ron as he stared at her with a dazied looked.

"Yes, Bill has taught me so much. He's a wonderful man. You're"

"Well, we're going to go to the lake for the day. We'll see you around," said Hermione forcing the boys out of their chairs. Hermione had a picnic basket the she conjured, in her hands as they walked out the door. They waved good bye and headed toward the lake.

They trio started throwing stones across the lake and laughed as the fish attempted to catch them in their mouths. And then Ginny walked right next to Harry. "Hi...," Harry never got to finish his sentence. Ginny grabbed Harry and kissed him like he'd never been kissed before. Her tongue entered his mouth and she wouldn't take it out. The kiss seemed to last hours.

"All right you two break it up. She's still my sister." Harry and Ginny finally broke apart. They were both bright red and looked into each other's eyes.

"Now, do you think you can give that up, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know. We need to talk about this."

"Ron, why don't we take a walk around the lake?" suggested Hermione. Ron followed Hermione but still kept a close eye on Ginny.

"Now what's up Harry? Why can't we be together?" Ginny asked.

"It's too dangerous for us to be together. He kills everybody that I care about and I don't want to lose you."

"Well, you won't. Do you really think I'm much safer even if we don't go out? Both of my parents are in the order and my brother is your best friend. And I'm your ex-girlfriend. Do you honestly think Malfoy didn't tell him that? Between my parents and my brother, I have enough information about you even if we don't go out. So what's the point of not being together? I need you, Harry."

"I need you too, Ginny. But what if they kidnap and kill you. I don't think I could live with myself."

"Don't worry, they won't get me as long as you are protecting me." She leaned closer to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"You make a fair point and I guess I really can't win. So...," Harry leaned even closer to her and gave her a wet kiss.

The sun started to set andthe gang began to walk back to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny were walking a little slower than Hermione and Ron. Their hands were in each other's andHarrycould not help but give her a small kiss on the cheek. "Ahh Harry," she said. Ginny leaned toward her boyfriend's ear and whispered, "I love you!"

Harry kissed her cheek again and said, "I love you too!" Life seemed slower than ever for Harry and Ginny. He began to wish that time could stop for them.


	3. The Nightmare

**CHAPTER 3 The Nightmare**

But unfortunately time didn't stop for the young couple. Before they knew it they were in the front yard. They were walking extremely slow and did not seem to notice the aggravated Ron and dazed Hermione at the front door.

"Come on you guys. Why do you have to walk so slowly?" yelled Ron.

"Ron, you prat, they just got back together," snapped Hermione. "They're in love."

"Uggg. That's gross! Don't say that."

"What's gross about them? I think it's sweet."

"Everything about them is gross. The way they talk to each other. The way that they look at each other. And most importantly, the constant snogging. It's like they're glued together."

"Oh, Ronald, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah!" Then Hermione leaned toward Ron. And out of nowhere they were kissing. Hermione grabbed Ron and held him tight. Neither one of them seemed to want to let go. They didn't know how long they were kissing for, but it was wonderful.

"Hey! We can't get into the house!" yelled Harry as he and Ginny arrived next to their two friends. The two snoggers finally broke apart. Both of their faces were cherry red. They looked at Harry and then Ginny. They became even redder.

"What?" asked Ron. "You did it too! Don't look at me like that." Harry smirked and so did Ginny. The four of them walked into the dark house. It was quiet, a little too quiet. Then suddenly the room was lite.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Harry!" yelled booming voices.

Harry looked around the kitchen and almost everybody he knew was there. Lupin and Tonks were in the right corner of the kitchen looking into each other's eyes. Moody was near the door standing next to Hagrid. Charlie, Bill, and Fleur were sitting at the kitchen table and were now smiling at him. The twins were in a corner of the living room thinking about new products for their shops. "Wow! Thanks guys!" Harry walked over toward Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. "You didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense, Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

"It's your coming of age. You are now an official adult. And tomorrow I'm going to take you and Ron to your apparration tests." replied Mr. Weasley.

"Wow. Thank you." Harry said in shock. "I never expected it." He hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

After the hugs he chatted with everyone. It was one of the few times in his life where he actually had a birthday party, like a normal person. Harry asked Ginny to dance and she agreed. He even forgot that he hated to dance. Soon everyone joined in the dancing. Everybody but Hermione and Ron were out on the dance floor. In fact, Ron seemed to ignore Hermione all together.

Before long, Harry was magically cutting the cake. It was in the form of a Golden Snitch. Ginny had made the cake from scratch and Harry could tell. It was moist and tasted as if it fell from heaven. Harry couldn't help but have three huge pieces which seemed to make Ginny over thrilled. In fact, everyone seemed to thoroughly enjoy the cake. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Just think, I couldn't use magic," Ginny whispered in his ear.

"Well, it tastes better this way. When did you make it?" Harry whispered back.

"Yesterday. I wanted to make it special for you. I knew that if my little kiss didn't get you, this would." Harry laughed. He forgot what a sense of humor his Ginny had.

"I missed you, Gin."

"I missed you more."

"I missed you more than more." Harry grabbed Ginny and kissed her in front of everyone. Mrs. Weasley started to cry from joy.

"Well, I guess Ginny beat me from giving you the first present," yelled Lupin as the couple looked up and realized everyone was watching them. Their faces turned red. They crowd looked extremely pleased and congratulated them. "Now if you're done putting on a show, its time to open presents."

Harry sat down in the chair nearest the small pile of presents. "You guys didn't have to get me anything. Just you being here is great."

"Nonsense, Harry. It's your big day," replied Lupin as he handed him a small package. "This is from me and Tonks." Harry opened the blue package. It was a necklace with a clear fake emerald in the middle. "It's a Foe Glass Necklace. Whenever someone untrustworthy is near, it will turn blue. When that untrustworthy person is trying to do something near you, it will turn green. When it turns red, you better watch your back because you are about to fall for their trick."

"Thanks," Harry said as he graciously accepted Hermione's gift. It was heavy and he knew what she must have given him. He opened it and his assumption was correct. It was a book. _Advance Defense Spells_ _By Quentin Trimble. _"Thanks Hermione.

Ron stuffed a large package into his lap. Harry opened the orange wrapping paper and saw a large basket filled with some of his favorite treats. There were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and Licorice Wands. "Thanks, Ron."

"Okay, Harry. This is from Fleur and I," said Bill as he passed Harry a small square-shaped package. There were potion ingredients and small bottles of pre-made potions. The Fred and George threw him a large package of products from their joke shop. They were Shield Cloaks, Hats, and Gloves. There Instant Darkness Powerders, U- No- Poos, and Extendable Ears.

Charlie tossed him a heavy package. Inside were two large books. It was _Dark Spells For Dummies By Arnold Watson _and_ Perfect Potions by Daniel Prince_. Hagrid handed him another medium-sized package. It was some of his famous rock cakes and another defense book. This was one present he knew that he would only half use. Moody gave him the most accurate,small-sizedsneak-o-scope that was on the market.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley handed him a little black box. It was a watch just like they had given Ron on his coming of age. It was golden with twelve hands but no numbers. Instead it had little planets were moving on the edge. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

The party didn't end until two in the morning. Harry said goodbye and thanked everybody. Just when he was about to exit the living room, Ginny stopped him. "You didn't open my present yet."

"Gin, you didn't have to get me anything. You made me a cake and I got you."

"Now, Harry, stop kissing up or I will not give you your present." She gave him a small purple package. Harry carefully opened it up and saw two tiny golden rings. They each flipped opened and revealed a little glass screen.

"This is a two way ring. You give this ring to someone and you can talk to them no matter where they are." Harry was in awe. He couldn't believe how much Ginny had thought about him.

"Here, Ginny. I want you to have the other ring. I always want to be able to talk to you." He placed the ring on her right hand and she placed it on the same finger on his hand.

"I hoped you'd say that." She gave him a quick kiss him and they headed toward the stairs.

Harry kissed Ginny good night and headed up the stairs with Ron. Unlike Harry, Ron didn't kiss Hermione good night. Harry was so happy. It had been one of the best days of his life.

Harry got dressed for bed quickly and fell asleep almost immediately. The party had worn him out and he knew he had a hard test to pass tomorrow. He was trying to think about the three D's but it had been so many months. Then his brain started to drift.

All he could think about was his darling Ginny. Everyone at the party was thrilled that they had gotten back together and so was he.

_It was a beautiful fall day and Harry was standing in the backyard of the Burrow. He was in emerald green dress robes and Ron was standing beside him. Then beautiful music, that sounded familiar to the phoenix's song, started to play. Ginny appeared wearing a beautiful, white, silk dress.The strapless dress showed her thin torso. Her flaming red hair was curled and flung around her shoulders. Mr. Weasley began to walk her down the aisle. As she reached him, her father gave her a quick kiss and Harry took her hand. _

_He stared at her. The dress showed her chest very well and he couldn't wait till later on that night. She stared back at him, thinking the same thought. It was like they were reading each other's mind. She smiled at him through her tears. "Harry..."_

Suddenly, the backyard disappeared and so did Ginny. His Ginny. Then this cold feeling had entered Harry. What was going on?

**Harry was in a small secluded room. The dark room was filled with Death Eaters. They were standing quietly around him. They were watching the helpless teenager on the floor. It was Draco Malfoy. He was twitching on the floor. Harry knew what kind of dream this was. He hadn't had one of these dreams in a long time, but he couldn't help but watch. No matter how much he would regret it.**

**"You failed horribly, Draco," said Harry in a cold voice. "Like father like son. Nobody fails me and gets away with it. Crucio!" Malfoy started twitching again with pain and screamed higher than Harry ever expected he would. **

**"Please stop, Master!" yelled a woman.**

**Harry stopped and he looked at the girl. It was Narcissa Malfoy. "Well, well Narcissa. Think you can talk back to me. I'll show you. Crucio!" Pain inflected onto Narcissa and she started screaming and twitching like her son. Draco couldn't watch. He turned his head away from his mother. He knew better not say anything.**

**"Now, because of your son, Severus, had to lose his cover as a spy. He was very valuable to us. Now, Draco must pay. And for sticking up for him and back talking me, you will pay." Harry pointed his wand at Narcissa. She stood tall and knew what lay ahead of her. "Avada Kedavra!"**

**A bright green light flashed and hit Narcissa right in the chest. The lifeless woman fell to the ground with a satisfied look on her face. She had defended and spared her son. Draco dropped down next to his mother and began to cry.**

Harry woke up with his scar full of pain. He grabbed his forehead and made a small yelp. Ron jumped out of his bed and stood next to his best mate. "What's wrong?" asked Ron. He looked at him. Then he gulped. "Did you have one of those dreams?"

Harry nodded. Then he began to tell Ron about him being Voldemort and how he tortured Malfoy because of what happened last year. And how he killed Narcissa for standing up for her son. When he was done, Ron looked shocked and terrified at the same time.

"I thought he was blocking you from seeing things."

"He is. I can't figure out what changed. I think I should tell your parents tomorrow."

"No way. Not yet. Maybe it was an accident. Unless it happens again, I think we should keep it between us. We should only tell the girls, but for now let's go back to sleep. We have our apparation tests tomorrow and I can't remember the three D's." Ron climbed back into his bed and fell straight asleep, but Harry couldn't.

He kept thinking about what he just saw. Why the hell could he see these damn dreams again when Voldemort was blocking him? Ever since Sirius's death, Harry vowed he never wanted to see one of these dreams again. Harry couldn't help but stay up the rest of night. Even if his test was only in a couple more hours.


	4. The Test

**CHAPTER4 The Test**

As the sun started to rise, Harry decided that he'd get up and take a walk around the lake, until everybody else got up. He slowly got dressed and headed down the stairs. It was quiet and all Harry could hear was the chirping of small birds. He slowly opened the white door and the sun shone brightly in his eyes as he looked at the transformation the wedding planners had done.

The yard was unrecognizable.There wererows ofpink andwhite rosescovering the little white fences that surrounded the area. At the end of the yard, there was a freshly painted white alter covered in with the same pink and white roses that covered the small fences. Pink and white roses were also magically dangling above the yard. Every very minutes or so it would drop some of the small petals and fall on top of the chair. Then, it would magically disappear and go back onto the rose it fell off of.

There was a small coblestone path that separated the bride's side from the groom's.Thewhite fold-up chairs had two pink doves that looked like they were kissing, painted on the back of the chair. On thewall of the house, they were pictures of Bill and Fleur waving at theguests and giving each other a quick kiss.

Harry didn't even have to see the side yard where the reception was going to be held, to agree with Ron. He didn't see the point of having all of these decorations. "Women," Harry thought, "They need everything, don't they?" But a part of him had a giddy feeling about all this. It was a feeling Harry had never felt before.

"Harry." He quickly turned around and saw his beautiful girlfriend standing in the threshold. She was still in her pjs but boy was she hot. Her flaming red hair was in a high ponytail and swong as she ran toward, Harry. She smelled great. Ginny smelled like lilies. He loved it.

"Hi Ginny." He gave her a quick good morning kiss. Even her breath smelled great. "I didn't hear you get up." She giggled.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Ginny as she gripped her arms around his waist.

"Just walking. You want to come with me?"

"You know I do." The took each other's hand and walked out of the backyard toward the lake.

The two walked around the crystal clear lake and Harry started to tell Ginny about his dream. She listened to him intently and by the end of the story she was in shock.

"Oh my God. I can't believe I'd ever be sorry for Malfoy. But more importantly, why did you see this Harry?"

"I don't know Gin. That's the problem. Just like once I get into it I can't get out until it's over."

"When's the last time you saw this type of dream?"

"Since the time when hetrickedmewith the one withSirius getting tortured." At the mention of Sirius's name, Harry gave a little shiver. He missed his godfather dearly and wished he listened to his friends when they told him that it might be a trick. But he would get his revenge sooner of later.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Ginny as she rubbed his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I miss Sirius a lot, you know." She rubbed his hand even harder.

"I know, Harry. But you'll get your revenge. We'll take down Voldemort together and then we'll take Bellatrix on the way down." Harry felt a weight get lifted off his shoulder.

"You're right, Ginny. I don't what I did without you. You know more about me than I do."

"Neither do I. But Harry, you have to tell someone about the dream. Who knows what other things he might let you see."

"No, Ginny. I'm sure it's just a one time thing. It'll never happen again. Ron and me talked about it last night and thought this would be best, for now any way. Promise me you won't tell your mum and dad about this."

"Okay, Harry I promise. I don't agree with you but I promise.But you have to promise me, thatifyou have another one of thesedreams again,that you'll tell someone."

"I promise."

"Good."Ginny grabbed her boyfriend and theygave each other aquick, passionate kiss.

"Now Harry, why don't we get some breakfast? You can't take an apparation test with an empty stomach."The couplewalked slowly back toward the house. He could smell one of Mrs. Weasley's famous breakfasts from the front yard.

Mr. Weasley ran out of the house with Ron at his side. He quickly spotted Harry and Ginny and ran toward them. "Sorry Harry, but you have to skip breakfast today.Theyare starting thetests earlier than usually. We've got to get to the Ministry as quickly as possible."

"Okay, Mr. Weasley. See you later Gin." Harryfollowed Mr. Weasley and Ronback into the house. Ron took out the pot of floo powder and grabbed a handful of the dirt like substance. He stepped into the fireplace and stood still.

"Ministry of Magic," said Ron. Just then a big emerald fire appeared and Ron was gone.

"You go first, Harry."

"Okay, Mr. Weasley." Harry stepped into the fireplace with his hand full of floo powder. "Ministry of Magic." Suddenly the room was spinning of control. He couldn't see anything and his mouth was filling with soot. Harry hated this more than apparating. He closed his eyes wishing for it to stop.

Harry opened his eyes when the spinning feeling disappeared. He saw Ron standing in front of him. Harry stepped out of the fireplace making sure not to drag the dirt out with him. He thought he must be in an office.

Mr. Weasley appeared a few seconds later. "Let's go boys. We only have a few minutes to get you get there. It's only a floor above this one so we'll take the stairs," yelled Mr. Weasley as they started running out of the room and toward the stairs. They reached the stairs and climbed them two at a time until they finally reached the next floor. Mr. Weasley lead them to the end of the hallway and took a right. He stopped at a wood door.

"This is where you boys will be tested. I'll be in my office when you're done. Meet me in there when you're done. Good luck." Mr. Weasley quickly headed toward the elevator and left the boysoutside the room.

Nervously, Harry and Ron entered the room. Butterflies were in their stomaches, fluttering all over and up into their legs and arms. It may have been Harry's first attempt but it was Ron's second. He knew if he didn't pass he would be mocked more than before. They turned toward the young witch at the front desk.

"You boys are just in time," said the witch with long brown hair. "Write your names down on the list and I'll call you when an assistant is available." The boys nodded and wrote their name down.They found a small couch available in the corner of the room andsat down.They tried to pick up one of the magizines on the tablebut their fingers weren't listening to them.

"Kayla Micheals," yelled the witch. The girl walked up. She seem confident until she let out a big scream as she approuched the white door next to the witch with the long brown hair.

"Greg Hall."

"Linda Smithe." Name after name was being called and the boys began to get more nervious as more names were called. They knew their names were approaching.

"Ronald Weasley." called the woman.

"Good luck, man."

"Thanks. I'll need it." Ron gulp as he headed toward the door.

"Hey, don't lose your eyebrow over it," shouted Harry from across the room.

Ron gave him a scared look. "Don't remind me." Ron took a deep breathe and entered the door not knowing what laid ahead.

After a few minutes the woman called Harry's name. He stood up and walked into the door. It was a small, light blue room with one smalllight in the right corner of the room.

"Hello, Mr. Potter! The Harry Potter?" squeaked the old wizard with a short grey beard. His face seemed to light up.

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you, sir," responded Harry with a little attitude which the wizard did not pick up on. Harry was sick of people acting funny around him. It was a big pain in the butt.

"Well, lets begin shall we."

"Okay."

"You're going to apparateoutside theelevator and back. You leave any piece of yourself behindyou don't your license, but I highly doubt that will happen."

"Okay." He thought about about the outside of the elevator. Then he got that feeling of being sucked into a tube, but he still thought about his destination. Harry closed his eyes hoping he would getit right.

Finally, the feeling stopped and he was outside the elevator. Hehadn't lost a piece of himself either.Onepart down, one more to go. The wizard popped next to him a few seconds later.

"Very good, Mr. Potter.Now, when you're ready apparate back to the room and you'll get your license."

Harry nodded and thought about the little blue room. He got that horrible feeling again but this time he didn't close his eyes. Harry saw that he was in the room again and he felt whole. He did it! He passed his apparation test! The wizard popped next to him.

"Wonderful, Mr. Potter. I knew you could do it.Here isyour license.I just need you to sign here and here." The man pointedat two lines and handedHarry a ballpoint pen. Harry signed thetwo lines. The man ripped the bottom of the paper off the top.

"This ismy copy and here is yours. Congradulations Mr. Potter." He handed the bottom paper with a smile.Harry was so relieved. Heran out of the room and headedtoward Mr. Weasley's office. He opened the door and saw Ron standing there with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Congrates man," said Harry as he entered the room.

"You too. Look I didn't lose an eyebrow this time. You want to go to the Burrow? Dad said we could apparate there."

"Okay, lets go. Everybody will want to congraduate us."

They both apparated to the hill near theBurrow. They walked down it in silence. Both were still in shock that they passed. Harry was so proud of himself and Ron he didn't even think about Voldemort or his nightmare.

"So have you talked to Hermione since the snogging incident?" asked Harry as they finished walking down the large hill.

"No. I don't know what to say," replied Ron. And apparently Harry didn't either. He was never good at giving advice. Luckily though they were already at the Burrow and everyone was inside excited to hear weather or not they got their licenses.

Ginny ran out of the house. "Did you guys get your license?"

"Yeah!" The both said at the same time and took the pieces of paper out.

"Great job, Harry!" She pulled him into her chest and kissed him with all her might. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he slipped his tongue in hers. Harry didn't want to break apart and Ginny didn't either.

"Hey! Hey, you two break it up." Sadly, they let go. "I passed too."

"Great job, Ron. I'm not kissing you though." The three young teenswalked into the house and where everyone congratulated them. But things were different when they ran into Hermione near the stairs.

"Good job guys. I see no one lost an eyebrow this time." They all laughed. Now Harry remembered he hadn't told Hermione about his dream.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something," Harry told her.

"Okay. Is something wrong?"

"I'll tellyou when we get to Ron's room."

He beckoned the other two to follow.They ran up the stairs and entered Ron's bedroom. Hermione put a locking charm on the door and silencing charms all over the room.

Harry started to tell her about the dream. She looked from shocked to surprised to tears. "I know he was a spoiled little prat, but for that to happen," cried Hermione. "I never likedhim but still."

"I know Hermione, but what about the fact that I actually saw this."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and cleared her tears. She focused on him. "I wouldn't worry about too much. Maybe he just forgot to do occulemency that night. Don't worry about it unless it happens again."

"I guess you're right. It's not like I saw anything important."

"Harry, why are you so worried about this dream?" askedGinny as she sat next to him on his bed and rubbed his hand.

"I don't know, Gin. Its just an instict, I guess. But I'll try not to worry aboutit."Ginny smiled and inched toward him a little.Hermione also started inching a little closer toRon.

"Come on Harry, I have surprise for you. Consider it a present for passing your apparation test," said Ginny with a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay, Ginny," Harry replied with a large grin on his face. He grabbed her hand and they ran down toward her room.Only Hermione and Ron were in the room. There was a long period of silence. No one knew who should talk first.

"So, how was your day so far?" asked Ron

"Ron, can't we at least talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"You know, the kiss we had yesterday. I felt something between us.Something I've felt for a long time but..." By that time Ron had ran out of the room Hermione just stood there shocked. Then she began to cry. She sat onto the bed and cried intoone of Ron'spillow. Ginny heard her and ran into the room and shut the door. She could tell what happened.

"Don't cry, Hermione. He's such a prat. I don't even know why you like him?"

"I don't know either. But I wish I could just stop, you know. But still, I thought he liked me back."

"He does, and you know he does. You just have to wait and fight your battles. Look at me. I went through the same thing with Harry. Trust me, it'll work out in the end. Boys are stupid, they just need us to help them realize their feelings." Hermione laughed. "Trust me when the time is right, he'll come to you."

Just then, an two owls flew into the window.They had theirHogwarts letters.Hermione hadjust remembered that she, Harry, and Ron weren't going back this year. She quickly dried her eyes and looked up at Ginny. "Thanks, Ginny, but I have to find the guys. I have to tell them something." Hermione immediately jumped up and ran to find Harry and Ron.


	5. Before the Wedding

CHAPTER 5 Before the Wedding

Hermione ran down the stairs two at a time. She looked into Ginny's room and didn't see them. Hermione started to get nervous. "If I was seventeen year old boy," thought Hermione, "and it is around sunset, where would I be?" The kitchen. Hermione ran down the rest of the stairs and rushed into the kitchen. She saw the two boys with shocked looks on their faces. They were also holding envelopes in their hands. "You got your letters?"

"Yeah," said Ron as if nothing happened.

"So when are we going to tell your mum?" asked Harry. Ron started to look nervous. He didn't want to go back to school but he also was afraid of telling his mother that he wasn't.

"Let's not get ourselves work up yet," reasonded Hermione. "They might just say that Hogwarts is closed and requests other schools."

"You're right," replied Harry. Harry turned his letter to the side with the red Hogwarts seal. He slid his finger threw the top of the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. Time seemed to go by slow as he carefully unfolded it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are unfortunate to inform you that Hogwarts will remain closed for the time being. After the attack, the school governors have claimed the school unsafe. Enclosed is a list of schools in Europe that will remain open. _

_Once again I'm truly sorry,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

"Well, what does it say?" asked Hermione with an anxious tone.

"Hogwarts is closed," whispered Harry. Even though he knew he was not coming back, Hogwarts was always a home to him and for it to be closed hurt him dearly.

"That's one less thing we have to tell Mum," responded Ron. Hermione threw him a I-Can't-Believe-You look. Ron seemed to miss it.

"Yeah, but we still have to tell her that we are going on a mission that she and nobody else can't know about," stated Hermione. "It's not something she will take much easier."

"I know," responded Harry. "But we have to tell her and soon. But when should we tell her?"

"Well, the wedding is tomorrow, that's totally off limits. A lot of the major things are happening today. Like Fleur's family should be here today and Fred and George are going to pop by for dinner. So she'll be pretty busy entertaining the family today."

"I say the day after tomorrow is best. By that time Fleur's family is gone and Mum will still be in a good mood from the wedding," replied Ron. He had obviously given this a lot more thought than the other two.

"Yeah, I agree with Ron. We defiantly cannot do it when there is all this stuff going on," agreed Harry.

"It'll get her even more pissed off if we tell her now instead of telling her on a normal day. Plus she'll get even more stressed than she already is. But I think the more major problem is how are we going to tell her," explained Hermione with a tone of bitterness as she turned toward Ron. She was still a little upset and angry with Ron. She tried to hide it to the best of her abilities, but sometimes even the best can't.

"Yeah that is going to be a major problem," replied Ginny from the doorway. "We'll need to think of something."

"What do you mean we? Ginny, you are not coming with us on this mission. It's too dangerous. I don't even want Hermione and Ron to come with me. Plus, you don't even know what or where we are going."

"Come on, Harry. You know I can take care of myself. What can they do that I can't? I don't care what the mission is and where. I want to help you. It's my duty."

"I know that you can defend yourself and I know you know almost all the spells we do. But I'm not risking you. It's bad enough that we are going out."

"You're not risking me. I'm risking me. I am my own person that can make my own decisions. Harry, I want to be with you, no matter what. Hogwarts is closed and I'll be stuck home alone with Mum. I need to be with you. And you should know by now that going out with me is the best thing that ever happened to us. Plus, didn't Dumbledore say there has to be more love in this world. You need our love Harry to defeat Voldemort and I need you, Harry."

"I need to be with you too, Ginny. And there's no doubt love will destroy Voldemort. But, I will draw the line when it comes to your life. I love you too much to let you die because of me. I don't think I could ever live with myself if that happened."

Ginny sighed. She knew she was about to lose the battle. But she had one more point to make. "You let them come."

"Yes I do. But Hermione and Ron have stuck with through thick and thin. And they faced things with me and risked their lives with me."

"So have I. I was in the Ministry too, risking my life with you. I'll be with you no matter what. I'm here to stay."

Now it was Harry's turn to sigh. She turned this argument around and now she had a point. "What do you guys think?" Harry asked his best friends. They were listening intently through the argument and knew he was going to ask this. There was pros and cons with both sides. But which was right? Be wasn't right not always easy? If only it could be.

"I think she could come with us. I mean, she has done proven that she'll do anything for you. She has the determination and willingness. She'll do fine." said Hermione. "Plus, I don't think she'll give up until we let her come with us."

Everyone turned toward Ron. "I'm fine with it. Just make sure you take care of yourself. But, it's not up to us. It's up to Mum. It'll be bad with one of us telling her that Harry is going on a secret mission, let alone her two youngest children and one of her other surrogate childe. Remember what happened when Fred and George dropped out of school? She was furious with not just them, but with everybody else for not stopping them." Ron turned toward his little sister. For once he seemed to be looking at her with respect. "You'll be great Ginny. I know you will."

"Thanks, Ron." Ginny was proud for once in her life, that Ron was her older brother. "So, can I go with you guys?"

Harry gave one last small sigh but he couldn't help but smile. "Yes, you can come." said Harry. Ginny was excited. Her face glowed and she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Thank you, Harry! Thank you so much! You won't regret it."

"Calm down, Ginny. You should really be thanking Ron and Hermione. If it wasn't for their approval, I probably wouldn't have let you come." She took her arms off him and turned toward her best friend and her brother in the corner.

"Thank you Hermione! Thank you Ron! "

"You're welcome," replied Hermione.

"No problem. But if you don't behave yourself, we'll take you straight home," mimicked Ron to sound just like his mother. They laughed. He actually made a good impression of his mother.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Coming! Coming!" called Mrs. Weasley as she ran from the back door. She turned toward the kids. "It must be Fleur and Bill with her family. Make sure to be on your best behavior. Oh yeah, Bill will be sleeping with you boys in your room, Ron. And Fleur and her sister, Gabrielle will be sleeping with you girls." They knocked again. "I'm coming!" she yelled with a little frustration and annoyance in her voice. She never liked to be rushed.

Just as the door opened, a whiff of something odd was in the air. It was one of the best feelings Harry and Ron had every felt. But they had felt it before. It was the feeling you got when veelas were around. They needed to do something to impress the Delacours. But what?

But then, Ginny gave Harry a very dirty look and he came out of his trance. Then he turned toward his best friend, who had the goofiest look on his face. Hermione had noticed but tried to ignore it. "Ron," said Harry as he shook his best friend. It took a few seconds, but he finally came out of his trance just as the Delacours entered the room.

"Thanks mate," whispered Ron with a major look of gratitude on his face.

"Hello 'Arry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. These are my parents Mr. and Mrs. Delacour. And as you already know this is my sister Gabrielle," said Fleur as she pointed to each member of her family.

They could see where Fleur got her good looks from. She was her mother's spinning image from thirty years ago. Except for her eyes, she had her father's eyes.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Delacour. And hello again Gabrielle," replied the four teens. She translated to her parents their names and they shook hands.

"Hello again 'Arry. You look a lot better than the last time we met," said Gabrielle in a seducing voice. She moved toward him and brushed her arm against his. This made Ginny furious. She put her arm around Harry and smiled fearcly at Gabrielle. Ginny gave her future sister in-law the look that said if you even think about it I will kill you.

"Yes he has gotten a lot cuter hasn't he? Too bad he's off the market," snapped Ginny with a false sweetness in her voice. Ginny's f face was bright red and matched the color of her hair. This shut Gabrielle up quickly and she moved next to her parents as she began to blush. She couldn't believe someone like him chose someone like her. But Gabrielle would get him, someway somehow.

Harry tried to smile at Ginny, but she seemed to ignore him. She was very upset and angry that someone had hit on her boyfriend, even if he was famous and one of the cutest teenagers in Britain. No one was to flirt with the love of her. Part veela or not, nobody would separate the couple. Ginny would make sure of this. They already broke up once for a stupid reason, she wasn't about to give him up again for a snot-nose priss like her.

Everyone sat down in the living room and got acquainted as Mrs. Weasley made dinner. Mr. Weasley had come home early to help his son impress his future in-laws. It was very frustrating since they couldn't speak a word in English. Just then two pops appeared in living room. It was everybody's favorite family members, Fred and George.

While the Weasley clan was a bit startled, the Delacors were quite surprised and looked like they were going to have a heart attack. Gabrielle had jumped up in fright and now part of her nicely-shaped legs that were covered by her short miniskirt, were showing. She had not attempted to fix this, hoping that it might catch the attention of a certain boy.

The nineteen year old boys faced the French family that were sitting to the right to where they had appeared. They faced them with huge grins; they were hoping by looks of their Fleur's family that her cousins would look just as hot.

"Hello I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

They stuck out their identical hands for the family to shake but the Delacours just started at them with fright; Fleur was so shaken that she couldn't even translate. The boys quickly withdrew their hands.

Mrs. Weasley had rushed into the room and saw her twin boys standing there with happy grins. Her face was a bright red and looked like she'd blow a top. She was trying to keep calm in front of her guests but she was failing miserably.

"Fred and George, can't you use the door like normal people?" asked a furious Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley while a bit angry, was impressed that the boys defeated the apparating wards.

"Now, what fun would that be?" asked Fred.

"We had to make a big entrance for the family. It would only be most polite," responded George.

"What I want to know is how you defeated the wards?" asked Mr. Weasley as he saw his wife getting redder by the second.

"We didn't," replied George.

"It's our newest product, Portable-Portkeys. They are just like the real Portkeys except you don't have to register to get one," stated Fred.

"But you can only go places like friends' and families' homes. You have to be able to picture the place very clearly and have been there before."

"It's complicated, but brilliant if you want to sneak away from Filch and end up in another part of the castle."

"If only we invented these sooner." Mrs. Weasley, while furious, decided that she would _try_ to talk to her boys calmly after dinner. But she needed this meal perfect. So she went back into the kitchen and returned to do doing the thing she did best.

Mr. Weasley tried to talk everyday talk with Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, with the help of Fleur. Bill was entertaining Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with the final plans of his and Fleur's new home. But Harry wasn't interested.

"How's the joke shop doing?" asked Harry.

"Very well, except for one thing," replied Fred.

"A new joke shop opened up on the other end of Diagon Alley that seems to be taken some of our most prized customers," responded George.

"As well as some of our most brilliant products."

"They stole your products?"

"Yes. They have Bird Puffs."

"Lake in a Can."

"Whole day daydreams with teacher detectors."

"You name it, they stole it."

"What's this place called?" asked Harry.

"Jones's Joyful Jokes," whispered the two twins at the same time with horror. It was very rare when they did say the same thing at the same time, but this was very serious business.

"The worst part of this is that we can't even get into their shop," said George.

"They've put some sort of magic to reject us when we enter."

"It just throws us across the street when we touch the doorknob."

"Quite brilliant, but we want to meet these so called pranksters."

"And take back the customers that are rightfully ours."

"DINNR!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

The large family walked into the dining room, looking at the large feast the world's greatest cook prepared. There was roast chicken, mashed potatoes, yams, string beans, steak and kidney pie, cranberry sauce, and steamed broccoli. Everyone who had eaten Mrs. Weasley's cooking before, sat down and started eating right away. Fleur's family, on the other hand, seemed not to be eating anything. It was a lot heavier than the food they were used to eating and they didn't like the change. But otherwise, everybody seemed to enjoy the dinner.

After the table was cleared and everybody was full, Mrs. Weasley sent the kids to bed so the adults could discuss a few things. Harry kissed Ginny good night and bided it to Hermione; he followed Ron up the stairs to his bedroom. Bill's bed had already been set up and the room seemed a lot smaller than before. The boys undressed and went to sleep.

When they awoke up, Bill was already up and downstairs doing last minute wedding plans. In fact, almost everybody was doing last minute wedding plans. Harry and Ron could hear him from the upstairs. "You figure they'd have done everything already," said Ron as he got up and reached for his socks. "They've been working for weeks.

"Yeah I know. How much could be left?" Ron shrugged. Both boys got dressed and started walking down the stairs when Ginny stopped them when they reached the floor her bedroom was on.

"I wouldn't go down there, if I were you. Everybody is so busy with the wedding that even a small distraction annoys the hell out of them. Trust me. I tried to grab something to eat and they started yelling at me for being in the way while they were outside. Crazy, I'm telling you."

"Thanks for the tip," said Harry gratefully. Harry and Ron went back upstairs and played wizard chess until Bill came up and told them to get ready for the wedding. They were starting to get aggravated. They were starving, they hadn't eaten all day. But they decided the sooner the wedding was, the sooner the reception was.

About a half and hour till the wedding started, Ron and Harry went down the stairs and went into the backyard. It was full of people, speaking French and English. There was blondes and red heads. Ron and Harry took a seat in one of the white chairs next to the twins and waited for the wedding to start. Fleur's family had already been seated and waited patiently.

Bill's side wasn't as prepared. All of them were talking and their young children were crying. Harry never knew that the Weasleys were that big of a family. The only was who seemed to be ready was Bill and his best man, Charlie. They both were already standing at the alter, anxiously waiting for the bride. But they weren't the only ones waiting for a lovely lady.

About five minutes till the wedding, Bill's side was finally calm and seated, waiting patiently for the wedding to start. "Where's Hermione?" asked Ron. "The wedding is about to start." Just then, everyone turned around. Ron's question had been answered.

* * *

**This is a newly edited chapter. Thank you for your reviews.**


	6. The Wedding

**CHAPTER 6 The Wedding**

Hermione had just entered the backyard wearing a light pink, silk dress. Her brown, bushy hair was straitened and curled. It was put half up in a bun and half down, so the curls were visible. They bounced every time she made a slight movement of her head. Ron couldn't help but stare. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was wide open, which released drool that now was roiling down his chin. Hermione showed no notice.

Hermione walked gracefully to her seat and sat next to Ron. The other members of the Weasley family seemed to be extremely jealous that Ron had gotten that beautiful of a girl. She turned toward her best friend and smiled. She knew what he was thinking. And she was going to take an advantage of that.

"What are you looking at, Ron?" Hermione asked in a pleasant, playful tone that Ron didn't pick up. She was pleased with herself for making herself this irresistible. Maybe in no time, they would be together, like it was meant to be. But for now she was going to make him suffer for what he did yesterday.

Hermione saw all the glances Ron's family were making at her. Many seemed like they were silently trying to flirt with her. But she wouldn't trade all their mindless flirting for the stupid looks Ron was giving her. She was just hoped that Ron longed for her even more than she longed for him, which was very much.

"Nothing," Ron lied terribly. "You look really great. That's a nice dress."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks. You look really great too."

Ron turned a dark shade of pink and looked at his shoes. "Thanks."

Just then music, that sounded oddly familiar to the phoenix's song, started play. The bride's maids started walking down the aisle, two by two. They were wearing long golden dresses that swept the ground as they walked. Many of them were cousins of Fleur's and were extremely attractive. Now Hermione wasn't the only woman who was being hit on by the Weasley men.

Then, Ginny began walking down the aisle with Gabrielle. Gabrielle had spotted Harry instantly and her smile faded and turned to deep longing. Ginny had spotted this and quickly elbowed her in the arm. But her chocolate brown eyes met Harry's emerald ones. They both couldn't help but stare at each other. Knowing how attracted they were to each other, wishing that this bloody wedding would end soon.

But not only was Harry staring at Ginny's eyes, he was also staring at the way she looked. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than words could describe. The gold dress rounded her curves and showed off her slim torso. Her hair was curled like Hermione's, but Ginny laid the hair straight down and her red curls were bouncing as she walked down the aisle with her small bouquet of red roses. Ginny smiled at Harry and knew what he was thinking.

Gabrielle and Ginny had reached the alter and stood on the bride's side and waited. Now, the young couple could stare at each other more closely. Harry had sat in the aisle seat for this purpose only. But even though all his attention was focused on Ginny, Gabrielle couldn't help but try to pull off her veela charm. This was the one thing she had that Ginny didn't. But as hard as she tried, Harry's eyes would not come off of Ginny. Gabrielle grew frustrated and disappointed, even though almost every other teen boy and young man attending the wedding was staring at her, needing to impress her.

The maid of honor was next to walk down the aisle. She was Fleur's best friend from school. Her name was Belle. She was wearing long, pink dress swished as she walked down the aisle. Her long, brown hair was blown back by the wind but no knot had entered her perfect hair. But her most visible feature was her eyes. They were a sparkling purple that were filled with compassion and toughness.

As she had finally reached the alter, her beautiful eyes had met a pair of baby blue eyes. They stared at each other with love. But whose precious eyes were they? They were the eyes of Charlie Weasley.

Charlie smiled at the maid of honor as she smiled back. They both had the same thing on their mind. _I have got to meet this cutie. _And as if they were psyicic, they silently agreed to meet each other at the back door after the ceremony. Not wanting to be rude to the about to be wed couple, they turned their eyes off each other and turned them toward the aisle, with a small smile of satisfaction.

The ring boy started walking down the aisle. He had flaming red hair and a ton of freckles, a Weasley no doubt. The young child was only about four, but he had a lot of concentration and was determined not to drop the rings. The white lace pillow he was carrying wasn't perfectly flat so the rings were always moving but he made sure they didn't fall off. When he reached the alter he gave the one of the rings to his cousin, Charlie and one to the very pretty lady, Belle. The young boy stood next to Charlie waiting for the beautiful flower girl to come down the aisle. He may have been young but he had that strange stupid feeling all of the men get when surrounded by veela.

Now, the flower girl skipped down the aisle. She was about the same age as the ring boy but she was a lot more gracefully. Her long blonde hair swished as she skipped down the path throwing the lily petals her cousin, Fleur had given her. She was making sure that the petals landed exactly where everyone could see them. The young girl had a beautiful, red silk dress that swept the ground as she moved.

The ring boy and all of the other young boys at the wedding, stared open mouthed at the flower girl. She was not paying attention to no one but the ring boy. He was cute, so she gave him a small smile. She was always wondering why boys always acted nice and weird around her. Most of the boys her friends knew acted like the girls had cooties, which they did not.

When she finally reached the alter, she stood next her cousin Gaby and waited for Fleur. Gaby was always really nice to her. But she seemed not to notice the child standing next to her. Every since the young girl had arrived here, all her cousin talked about was Harry Potter. Like every child, the flower girl knew who Harry was, but she didn't see the point of staring at him. He was no different than any other boy. But she kept quiet, knowing Gaby would yell at her if she said anything like that.

There was a few seconds pause and the music stopped. Finally, the bride had appeared in the doorway with her arm in her father's. Everyone's gaze was on them and they rose to their feet. Fleur was wearing a long, strapless, white dress that her mother. It was made out of silk and had a small silky train. The dress had once been her mother's and before that it was her grandmother's. Fleur was very proud to be wearing this dress and hoped that she could pass it on to her daughter, someday.

Her and Bill had talked about having children. They both wanted two, a boy and a girl. It had been Fleur's dream to become a stay at home mom since as long as she could remember. Bill had also wanted this, which made Fleur extremely pleased. They had planned to wait at least a year until they started to try for a family. But what Fleur had kept from everyone, including Bill, was that she was pregnant at this very moment.

Fleur was planning on telling Bill during the honeymoon. She wanted to surprise him but wanted to wait till after the wedding. Fleur knew that Bill would be happy for her and never leave her, but she felt that was best. She hoped that she and Bill could convince people that she got pregnant on the honeymoon and that the baby was just born early. The last thing she needed was her parents and in laws lecturing the couple on premarital sex.

The father and daughter began to walk down the aisle. Fleur's eyes began to fill with tears as did her mother's and Mrs. Weasley. Her father rubbed her hand softly and gave her a small look of approval. He knew he'd miss having his eldest daughter dearly, but he was extremely happy for her and knew Bill was a perfect gentleman and that he would treat her right.

When they arrived at the alter, her father gave her a small kiss on her cheek and he took his seat next to his wife. Bill took her hand and they stood silently at the alter. Both smiled at each other in happiness. Everyone told them that it was too early in their relationship to get married, but Bill and Fleur felt it was perfect. Why wait when you know its going to happen eventually? They were meant to be together and their love was pure and hard to find.

The ceremony took a little longer than a normal wedding would have. The priest had to translate everything he said in French. He had been hard to find, but he was perfect. "Now, the bride and groom had written their own vows that they'd like to share. William, please start." Charlie gave his brother Fleur's ring.

Bill looked at his bride; her eyes were filled with even more tears of joy. "When I first saw Fleur, I knew she was the one. Her beauty glowed in my heart for months. I needed to see her again. And when I did, I knew I must not let her go. Everyday, I wonder how I was blessed with such a great gift."

"About two months ago a terrible incident happened and she stood by me and took care of me. And that's all I could ask for." Now he was crying as well as Fleur. "I wish to spend the rest of my life with the woman who I care for the most and I know who cares for me the most." Fleur couldn't help but cry even more than humanly possible. Even though she knew he loved her, it was so wonderful hearing him say it.

"Now, I give the love of my life this ring and forever we'll be together."

All the women on Bill's side of the family began to cry. The people on the bride's side looked extremely confused at the other guests. Why were they crying? Nothing was wrong.

Bill put the ring on Fleur's finger. The priest translated to her family and all the women started to cry. "That was very nice, William. Fleur, your vow please." Belle passed the other ring to her best friend.

"When I first met Bill, I could barely speak English. But he didn't care. He helped me and taught all he could. No matter how hard it was or how much I didn't get it, he just tried and tried again until I did understand. But he taught me much more than English. He taught true love. Love, I never knew existed."

"I never felt this way before and I'm glad. Bill, I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what happens. I want to have children with you and I want to grow old with you. Now, I give you this ring to you so we can celebrate our love forever and ever." She put the ring on his finger and the priest translated to her family.

"Now if you'll connect the rings." Bill and Fleur put the diamonds of their rings together and nothing happened.

"William Weasley, do you take Fleur Delacour to be your wife? To honor and to cherish, to love and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Blue sparks shaped like hearts flew out of his ring, making no sound but surrounded Bill and Fleur. The bright light showed how much he loved Fleur. The more light he gave off, the more he love his beautiful bride. It seemed to be getting brighter by the second.

"Fleur Delacour, do you take William Weasley to be your husband? To honor and to cherish, to love and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Red sparks shaped like hearts flew of her ring and surround her and Bill along with the blue sparks. They were just as bright as his and were getting brighter.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Bill grabbed his new wife by the waist and kissed her as the sun began to set. The blue and red sparks combined and formed purple heart-shaped sparks. The new formed hearts were brighter than before and the light giving off surrounded the guests with happiness and wanting for the relationship the young couple had.

Bill and Fleur slowly broke apart. They did not want to let go and they deeply wanted to continue making out, but they knew that people would be watching them. Plus, that was what their honeymoon suite at the hotel was for. The couple turned toward their guests beaming with joy. Their hands were in each others.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley." The couple walked slowly down the aisle as white rice was thrown at them. The guests stood up and clapped as the music began to play. Bill and Fleur headed toward the lake, where the reception was being held. The guests followed them.

Harry met up with Ginny as the crowd of people exited the backyard. They were the only two not to leave. Charlie had met his maiden at the door, like he promised and they had just left for the reception. While Ron and Hermione were not an item, they still stuck close with each other, not wanting to be near anyone but each other.

Harry walked over toward her his girlfriend and gave her a long, passionate kiss on the lips. He was quite a good kisser. Even though they were young, they knew that a few years from now that this would be them. They would be the couple at the alter with their family and friends watching them become together forever. The couple finally broke apart.

"I like that greeting," replied Ginny.

"Me too," said Harry. "You look beautiful, Ginny."

"You don't look so bad yourself." The two smiled in a comfortable silence, not wanting to go to the reception, but knew they had to.

They walked out of the yard, hand in hand. No one seemed to notice they were missing, except for one annoying French girl. The couple were grateful for that. They had found Ron and Hermione at a table for four and sat in the two empty chairs. Tonight would be a night of fun and a little romance, hopefully.

* * *

Harry couldn't remember what time they actually went to bed or when the newly wedded couple left to go on their honeymoon to Hawaii. But he had a great time eating foods from both France and Britain. And of course dancing with his best girl, who was much better than he will ever be. Nothing and no one ruined tonight. Fred and George hadn't even touched anything or pranked anyone, for once. Mrs. Weasley was very thankful for that.

Charlie had found an interest in Belle and the two were found making out near the backyard fence. They didn't even seem to notice anyone was there until Billhad chuckled. Fleurgave him adirty look. She had liked the fact that her best friend was interested in her husband's brother. They seemed perfect for each other.

Belle was fluent in English so they was no language barrier, even though her French accent had turned Charlie on. She was a dragon trainer that was working in central Romania, not far from where Charlie was working. They had even planned a date for the next evening. The couple didn't even relieze that they were beginning to show signs of love.

Harry wished that the wedding would never end, but it did. As he silently listened to Ron snoring in his bed, Harry couldn't help but think about what they had to do tomorrow. The day that Mrs. Weasley would blow her top off more than she had ever before. The thought alone made Harry shiver.


	7. Telling Mrs Weasley and Ginny's Plan

**CHAPTER 7 Telling Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's Plan**

Today was the day. Today, the teens were going to tell Mrs. Weasley that they were going to go on a mission that she could not know about. They knew she was going to be upset, angry, frustrated, and much more. But, what was she going to do? She was going to try to stop them. But how exactly was she going to do that.

Was she going to lock them in their bedrooms? There were wards to stop appartating and they didn't have any of Fred and George's products. It would be a perfect plan, except for one thing. They have gotten out of sticky situations before. Plus, Mrs. Weasley was too nice and motherly to lock her babies in the house unless it was absolutely nessacery.

It wasn't till around noon that Harry had actually opened his emerald green eyes. He wished he could stay in his warm bed longer, but he knew that he couldn't procrastinate this like his Potions homework. It was time and he knew it. The sooner he started his mission, the sooner Voldemort would lose his power and the fear this world have been living in the past few years would dissolve.

Harry rolled out of the bed and moved toward his best mate. His head had dropped off the pillow and his mouth was wide open. Loud snores emerged from the small mouth as drool dribbled down his chin. His arms were dangling off the end off the bed. His legs were spread apart as he began to roll onto his left side. He looked so peaceful.

Harry shook his friend lightly as he compressed a yawn. Ron didn't stir. Harry shook his mate a little harder. Again, Ron did not react. There could be a nuclear war going on and Ron would be sleeping like a baby.

"Ron," said an aggravated Harry as he shook him even harder. Ron didn't move.

"_By the way he sleeps you would think he was dead," thought Harry. _

"_No. The dead is way easier to wake." _Harry sniggered. Then an idea had crept into Harry's evil mind.

"Ron, Hermione wants to see you," Harry whispered in Ron's ear. Suddenly, Ron jumped out of his bed.

"What does she want?" asked Ron anxiously. Ron turned his head toward his best mate and saw him laughing hysterically. His face became red with anger as he grabbed the drool-filled pillow off his pillow. He swung at Harry with all his might. Harry who was too busy laughing did not notice the pillow coming towards him, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey," protested Harry.

"Sorry, mate. You deserved it," replied Ron wide awake.

"Yeah, well, lets get dressed. The girls are bound to up and waiting for us downstairs."

Within five minutes, the two boys were fully dressed and headed down the stairs. As Harry predicted, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and discussing their plans to deal with Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Ron entered the small kitchen and sat down next to the girls. Ginny greeted her boyfriend with a quick, good morning kiss. Ron tried to hide his disgust but failed horribly.

"Ron, Harry is my boyfriend. We are going to kiss, whether you like it or not."

"I know he's your boyfriend. But please don't kiss him in front of me. It's disgusting."

"You think it was a pretty site seeing my older brother snogging Lavender Brown."

"That was different."

"How so? Please tell."

"Alright, that's enough out of you two," snapped Hermione. She was not a morning person when she stayed up the night before. "We have more important issues to discuss at the moment and we don't need you two bickering like children. You two are almost adults; solve your problems like one."

"Sorry Hermione," replied Ginny slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah," replied Ron.

"No problem. But now onto bigger issues."

"So how are we going to tell her?" asked Harry. He could only think of one way. Harry knew no matter how they told her, she wasn't going to take it well.

"I think we should do it very quickly," suggested Ginny with a worried look on her face. "Short, sweet, and to the point. There is no reason to beat around the bush. "

"Yeah that would be best," added Ron. "But I don't think she'll let me and Ginny go. You two aren't her kids so she doesn't have any control over what you do. But knowing Mum, she won't let any one of us go and have the Order tail us everywhere we go."

"True," replied Hermione.

Just then Mrs. Weasley appeared at the doorway, fully dressed. "Good morning, dearies."

"Morning," replied the four teens.

Mrs. Weasley walked toward the stove and conjured some supplies to make sandwiches. "Lunch will be ready in about a half an hour."

Time was up. "Mrs. Weasley, we have to tell you something," said Harry with a little apprehension in his voice. She looked up at him with concern.

"What is Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Harry took a deep breathe. "Mrs. Weasley, before Professor Dumbledore died he gave me a mission," Mrs. Weasley's smile disappeared and it turned into a frown.

"What kind of mission?"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" She was getting frustrated. Mrs. Weasley couldn't stand when her children kept secrets from her.

"Professor Dumbledore made me swear not to tell anyone but Ron and Hermione."

"But he's dead now. You can tell me."

"I'm sorry, I can't. But I have to go on it soon and I can't tell you where I'm going."

"WHAT? Of course you can't go, Harry. You're still a child and you can't go by yourself."

"He's not going by himself," interrupted Ron. "Hermione, Ginny, and I are going with him."

"Oh , no you're not. You are still children. You are not to leave this house without an adult with you."

"We are not children, Mum!" yelled Ginny outraged. "And you can't stop us. We need to do this, and we will whether you approve or not."

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady. You are to do what I say. You are not to leave this house to do this mission. It's obviously too dangerous if you can't even tell me what you are planning to do. End of discussion."

Mrs. Weasley slammed a large plate with grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches of the table. "Lunch is ready." She stormed out of the room and marched up the stairs.

How could her children actually try to pull that little stunt? They weren't even going to tell where or what they were planning to do. And they expected her approval. They were still children.

"_They aren't children any more," said a voice in her head. "They are teenagers. Ginny is turning 16. Ron and Harry are 17. While Hermione is turning 18 in September."_

"_They still are my babies," replied a concerned voice._

"_They are not babies any more. They are adults."_ She knew that this voice was right, but she wouldn't listen to it.

Molly Weasley slammed her bedroom door and sat on the bed next to her husband. Tears fell as she realized her babies weren't babies any more. Arthur tried to ask his wife what was wrong, but she ignored as she continued to cry.

* * *

_Meanwhile, In the kitchen………_

"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione as she slumped into a chair. She felt bad for making Mrs. Weasley yell at them and wasn't in the mood to eat.

"I don't know," replied Harry. He didn't fell like eating either. In fact, no one did. Harry hated to upset the one person who was the like a mother to him.

"I have an idea," said Ginny in a small voice. They all turned to her, intrigued.

* * *

"We can't do that, Ginny! They'll worry about us," stated Hermione. "Look at all they've done for us. It would be disrespectful."

"Hermione, if we don't do this, then we might be stuck in this house, with Voldemort killing more innocent people," replied Ginny. "The whole wizarding world depends on our mission. We need to finish it as fast as we can. No matter what. I don't like this plan much either, but it's all we got."

"But still it's inconsiderate."

"Hermione, I think we should consider Ginny's idea. We don't have any other plans. It's not the best and I know it's rude, but we've got to do what we've got to do," added Harry. "They'll understand when the time comes."

"I agree with Harry. We should do Ginny's plan or at least consider it until we come up with a better one," Ron replied.

"Alright, we can consider it. After a week, if we don't come up with any better ideas, we'll do it," said Harry. They all agreed. Hermione was reluctant, but decided it was best. She wasn't the brightest witch of her age for no reason. She would attempt to find a better plan, even if it killed her.

* * *

A week had passed since the pact. While all four of them had tried to think of new plans, none came. They decided that Ginny's was the only one that was suitable, even though they knew how much pain it would cause Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. But what else could they do?

Mrs. Weasley had watched them like a hawk. They couldn't do or say anything without her knowing. Mr. Weasley still did not know what was going on. He tried to get answers but no one would budge.

It wasn't worth all the effort, especially since work was very busy and spent most of his time there. Now, there had been more attacks were occurring. Innocent Muggles were being tortured and killed everyday by Death Eaters. Everywhere you turned, a Dark Mark was floating on top of a house. All you could do was pray when you came home, that you didn't see the evil sign above your home.

"So, I guess we're doing my plan?" asked Ginny as she leaned on a large tree near the lake. She was very tired. The night before she tried to stay up and think of a new plan, but failed miserably.

"Yeah," responded Harry. "It's our only option. I really don't want to but we don't have a choice." Harry hated this plan very much, but as he said, they didn't have a choice. It was either this or stay in the house and be found by Voldemort and get killed before killing him. This was their only option.

" We better do it tomorrow. It'll give us more time. The sooner we do this the better. Mum is still pissed off at us for even mentioning it," said Ron.

"Not to mention she won't even leave us alone for two seconds," replied Hermione.

They all agreed and decided they should head in early. They knew they wouldn't even sleep, no matter how hard they tried. It was too nerve racking. But as butterflies the size of tennis balls flew in their stomach, they knew deep down, that this was the only option.

"Come on, we've got a lot of packing to do," said Hermione with a grim look. All them got up from the warm ground and head towards the house. Packing would only make this harder, but it was necessary.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was the first one to wake up that morning, as usually. She got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. She was about to start making breakfast of toast and eggs, when she saw a small note on the fridge.

_Dear Mum (Mrs. Weasley),  
We're sorry you had to find out this way, but we have left to do our mission. As we said, we can't tell you what it is, but it's very important. You'll understand in time. We'll contact you as soon as we can and we love you. Don't try looking for us. We don't want to be found. Sorry. We would never want to hurt you but this is the only way we could think of.  
_

_Love,  
Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry_

She looked as if she was about to faint. Her skin was pale and her eyes widened. No, this can't be possible. This is fake. It's just a joke. They are still sound asleep in their beds.

"ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she ran up the stairs. Both their rooms were empty. The note was the truth. How could she let them leave the house without her knowing? "ARTHUR!"

* * *

**Here is another newly edited chapter. Thank you for being so patient and I will finishing my editing soon and add a new chapter. Thank you reviewers and please keep reviewing.**


	8. The Adventure Begins

**CHAPTER 8 The Adventure Begins**

The four teens climbed the tall hill they were about to appariate from. They levitated their heavy trunks, so the climb wouldn't be as difficult. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were carrying the cages for Hedwig, Pig, and Arnold, while Hermione was holding her cat's, Crookshanks's, basket.

After a fifteen minute trek, they were up at the top of the hill, looking down at the house below them. A loud scream from Mrs. Weasley filled the air as guilt filled into their already guilty conscious. How badly they wanted to go back there, but they couldn't. No yet, anyway. They just prayed they didn't hurt Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to bad, which they knew they did.

"We don't have much time," said Harry as heard her scream. "Your mum is probably searching the house. We can't let her see us leave, otherwise she might stop us." Harry shrunk their trunks and slipped them into his pocket.

"Ginny you can side apparate with me. Ron, Hermione, apparate as soon as we leave." They friends nodded in despair. The one question on all their minds was when they were they coming back. It could weeks, months, even years to find just one horcrux.

Harry didn't want to turn his back on the people who were like parents to him. But what else was he supposed to do? They wouldn't understand. Plus, he promised Dumbledore he wouldn't tell anyone but his friends. He couldn't risk telling them and then Voldemort torturing them for the information. It wasn't worth it. Harry cared about them too much.

This thought made Harry shudder. Ginny leaned on his shoulder and rubbed his hand gently.

"I know, Harry. It's going to be tough, for all of us. But we have to be strong. They'll understand in time. So, let's go before anyone sees us," soothed Ginny. Harry nodded. She always knew how to comfort him.

Ginny grabbed onto Harry's arm excitably. "I'm warning you Gin, apparation doesn't feel that great."

"Oh, stop being a worry wart. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Harry, Ron, and Hermione snorted.

"You'll see, baby." Harry kissed Ginny on her forehead and she gripped his arm harder.

He concentrating hard on Godric's Hollow Cemetery. Not only was Harry nervous about seeing his parents' graves, he was worrying about hurting Ginny. Sure he side apparated Dumbledore, but Ginny was different. She was the only girl he cared about this much and leaving pieces of her in Germany would not help his guilt conscious any. Plus, that would put a damper on their plans on not getting caught by the adults.

After what seemed like an eternity to Harry, the young couple got that strange feeling of being sucked through a tube. As the pressure got greater, Ginny gripped his arm even tighter, turning it purple. She felt sick and she wanted it to end. Harry started feeling bad for his girlfriend feeling this bad, but she would get used to it as time wore on.

Finally, they arrived at the front gate that lead of the very large cemetery. Cobwebs covered the silver bars and some of tombstones in the front. Surrounding the graveyard, were very small cottages that looked deserted. Dust filled the windows and lawns looked as if they have never been tended to. A large, silver statue of a lion was in the center of the town square. It looked as if no one has even touched in about fifteen years.

Across the street from the graveyard, there was a small park with a few dusty, wooden picnic benches surrounding a large, rusted jungle gym. The wind blew the dusted swings back and forth as if children were on it. The jungle gym squeaked and looked as if any more weight was put on it, it would collapse under the pressure.

Harry gave a look of disgust. He always imagined the village he and his parents lived, to be a nice and clean place. He always imagined a lot of kids running around and playing at the neighbor hood park, where you didn't have to worry about being crushed the playground equipment. Even though he always wanted to come here, he wanted to get out of this hell hole as quickly as he came.

As of now he put these thoughts aside and looked at his beautiful girlfriend, who was green than green. She could barely stand without falling over or shaking. Now it was time to tease her for not listening.

"Are you alright Ginny?" asked Harry with a hint of sweetness

Ginny who was red in the face was startled by the question and put on a fake smile. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied sarcastically, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did.

"What did you think of apparition?"

"It was just as I imagined it, nice and quick."

"You know we have to apparate inside the graveyard, right?"

Ginny started to sweat with nervousness. Did they really have to? It wasn't a far walk. Oh god, why does magic have to be so troublesome. Next time she was taking a car. Maybe she could go to the Forbidden Forest and find the Ford Angelina.

"Just kidding, Baby," joked Harry with a large grin on his face. He got her good. But Ginny wasn't too happy. She slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Owww! That hurt. What did you do that for?"

"You shouldn't have said that. You made me nervous."

"I'm sorry, Gin. Can you ever forgive?" begged Harry as he went on his knees in front of Ginny. She laughed at him with pity.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" Harry jumped up and they connected lips. He licked her lips with his wet tongue and she gave a small giggle.

The two were so busy having fun with each other's tongues, that they didn't hear two loud that told them their best friends had finally arrived. While Hermione looked at them in awe, Ron looked absolutely disgusted.

"Excuse me," interrupted Ron. Harry and Ginny broke apart with red covering their faces quickly. They didn't hear any one behind them and were ashamed of being caught in an intense moment.

"Sorry Ron," said Harry.

"You know what? I'll let it slide this time. Next time make out somewhere I won't find you. Got it?" Ginny and Harry nodded. They looked serious on the outside, but they were laughing hysterically inside.

"I think we should go into the cemetery now," said Harry.

"Harry, are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, mate. This is a big step," replied Ron.

"We'll understand if you don't want to," responded Ginny. "We could always come back another time."

"Listen guys, I know you're only trying to look out for me. But I need to do this. I just need to. I have never even visited my parents in the last sixteen years. It's time I do this. I can't postpone this any longer."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny nodded and followed him into the large, dark graveyard. There was a small path of stones between each of the row of graves. Harry didn't know where to look or even where to start. He felt like he was searching for the prophecy, in the Department of Mystery all over again.

They split up into groups of two and took different paths. Harry and Ginny took the east side and Ron and Hermione took the west.

Even though the graveyard was cold and creepy, Harry felt very comfortable with Ginny walking beside him. She held his hand tight as they searched for the tombstones of his deceased parents. Harry could tell she was just as worried as he was, but she put on a small smile and kept him close.

After an hour of searching the large area, Harry and Ginny were standing in the middle of the graveyard, where the two largest stones laid. It was the only place in the cemetery that had any light and was not a bit creepy. They called over Ron and Hermione, who quickly ran toward them. Now was not the time to leave their best friend alone too long. Who knows how he would react.

The tombstones were pure white and sparkled as the morning sun shined through the large Weeping Willows. Unlike the others, these two tombstones were clean. There were fresh, white lilies laid in front of the stones that were magically charmed never to move or die.

Harry knelt beside the two stones and looked at the writing.

_James Potter _

_1960-1981_

_Dear Friend, Father,_

_And Husband_

_Died Fighting a Brave Fight _

_Lily Potter_

_1960-1981 _

_Dear Friend, Mother,_

_And Wife_

_Died Protecting Her Only Son_

Harry's eyes started to water but tried to hide the tears from his friends. It was unsuccessful. Ginny turned to him with compassion in her eyes. "Harry, do you some time alone?" He nodded. Ginny didn't want to leave her boyfriend in the state he was in, but she knew he needed to do this without them.

"I'll come out when I'm ready." They nodded and grabbed Hedwig's cage. The teens waited walked out of the cemetery quietly and waited sat down at one of the picnic benches across the street.

Harry looked at the tombs and couldn't help but let the tears that were dying to fall, fall. He wanted to tell his parents everything that had happened every since Hagrid had told he was wizard, even if they couldn't hear him. He told them about how he was following in their footsteps. How he had stopped Voldemort from stealing the Sorcerer's stone. How everyone thought that he had been the heir of Slytherin and how he opened the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny. How he discovered that Sirius was innocent and how Peter got away. How he got entered in the Triwizard Tourament and how he saw Voldemort come back. How he saw Cedric, his first death witnessed, die. How he saw Sirius die and how he discovered the prophecy. How he discovered Voldemort had used horcruxes and how he saw Dumbledore died. Harry told it all. He told them about all Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all the other friends he had met. He told them how loyal his friends were and how they wouldn't stop loving him, no matter what stupid mistakes he made, even if it did involve bring them into grave danger.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waited patiently for him. They knew he need time and space. It was time that he finally confronted this.

After an hour had passed, Harry walked out of the graveyard with streaks of tears still streaming down his face. His eyes were red and puffy from the crying. He hated to cry, especially in front of his friends, but he couldn't help it and he couldn't care a less at the moment.

Ginny hugged him and told him everything would be alright and how it would be over soon. She really hated to see him this upset, but she knew he felt a lot better. He needed to do this more than he even knew.

They grabbed the animals' cages and were about to apparate when they heard a small voice.

"Ja -Ja -Ja -James?" Harry turned around. It was a strange, elderly man. He was deathly pale and looked shocked to see the young, dark-haired boy. The man's pale blue eyes popped out of his head in fright.

"No. I'm Harry, James's son."

The old ban gasped. "That can't be possible. You died in the fire." Harry knew this man was a Muggle. He oblivious to what really happened that night. But almost everyone was.

"No, I was sleeping over my aunt and uncle's house that night." The man didn't look too convinced but decided not to question it. "How do you know my parents?"

"Your parents used to live in the cottage next to mine. Wonderful people and so tragic what happened to them. Everybody in this small village knew and loved them. They were very nice and had a nice, behaved baby. He never seemed to cry either. They were a bit young, but the best neighbors you could get. They cared about everyone else first, even if they didn't know who they were."

"One day they just disappeared. They stopped coming out and no one had come in. We didn't know what happened to them until Halloween 1981. Their house had just magically caught on fire and their bodies were lying on the front lawn and no one knew who did it. There was no trace of anybody else being there, except their baby was missing."

"Everyone thought he was dead and his body burned in the fire. He had to. No one heard him even scream or even cry in pain. Ever since, everyone has been terrified of this village and never set foot in it. It was believed to be haunted and the only reason I am here is because I heard a muffled cry when I was walking past the cemetery."

He smiled at the young boy and his friends. "You look just like James except….."

"I have my mother's eyes. Yeah, I've heard that a lot." Harry smiled at the old man and couldn't help but trust him. "These are my friends, Hermione and Ron. And this is my girlfriend, Ginny." They all shook hands.

"I'm Henry, by the way."

"Hi, Henry," said Harry. Harry had just got an idea. "Henry, do you think you can show us where my parent's cottage was?"

"Didn't you just listen to my story? This place is haunted. You'd be crazy to stay here any longer."

"Please, it would mean a lot to me," begged Harry.

Henry considered it but shook his head. "I can't take you there. But take a right on Black Street and take a left on Main Place. You'll be on Gryffindor Road. The first pile of ash you see is the old house. It won't be hard to find, there isn't many roads in this small village."

"Thank you, Henry. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. I suggest you don't stay here long. Who knows what could happen. Everything you find there is yours, including the land, even though I doubt you'll want it."

Harry nodded his head in thanks. The four teens headed down Black Street and made the right. After about fifteen minutes of walking in silence, they made the left on Main Place.

Before he knew it, there was a large pile of ash next to them. Harry looked down of the ruins of his old home. It was ashes and burnt wood. He moved the burnt wood around frantically, hoping to find something. But nothing appeared. He lost hope and didn't notice the faint glimmer of gold beside him.

If only he could remember what the house looked like. But he couldn't, no matter he tried. Harry dropped to his knees and put his hands in his face and began to cry silently. Ginny patted his back and knelt beside him, holding him to her chest.

* * *

**Here is a newly edited chapter and I want to thank everyone who is being so patient with me and my little editing bits. I probably won't do this too often but maybe occansionally. I'm a bit of a perfectionalist. But anyway, Thank You.**


	9. Home Sweet Home

**CHAPTER 9 Home Sweet Home**

Harry's cries started becoming louder by the minute. But no one beside his friends could hear him. They were happy that he was finally expressing his feelings in front of them. He had to stop bottling up his feelings. It just wasn't healthy.

Harry did not want to move from Ginny's chest. He wasn't a pervert or anything of the sort, he was just very comforted by her. Harry didn't know why and he didn't care. As long as she was here now, he was happy.

His cries softened a bit and he became more relaxed. Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears as she looked upon her best friend's face. She couldn't stand to see her best mate in this state. When Sirius had died, Harry kept his emotions to himself and didn't show his friends. Hermione had wished he did.

Ron looked down at the teen that was like a brother. His face was cringed and a bright red. Tears were on top of tears as Ginny rocked his best mate back and forth. Ron couldn't imagine what he was feeling. He looked at the ruins and silently wished that there was someway to help him. If only he could bring back the old house back to the way it was supposed to be.

Every since he could remember, Ron was jealous of Harry. He was famous, good-looking, athletic, and a babe magnetic. Yet, Harry never wanted it. He refused it and anyone who treated him differently because of it. Harry hated being famous for something that destroyed his entire life. But he accepted it and never gave a damn about being famous and lived his life.

Ron was ashamed of himself for being jealous of Harry. If anything, Harry should be jealous of him. Ron had everything Harry wanted. He had a family who loved him beyond imagined and he had normalness. All Harry wanted was a family who loved him, butt he wasn't even lucky enough to get that.

Hermione knelt next to Harry and she began to rub his back in circular motions and Ron hugged him. They usually would never express their emotions, it was too awkward, but they didn't care. It made both Ron and Harry feel better. It was a wonderful feeling to know someone cared about you.

After a few minutes, Harry lifted his head and stood up, startling his friends. Even though he felt comforted, Harry was ashamed about showing his emotions in front of his friends. Every since he was a young child, he was told not to cry in front of anyone. But right now he could give a damn about what the Dursleys said or did.

"Well, I think we spent enough time here. We should find a place to stay," said Harry as one last tear fell from his bright green eyes. His friends stood up next to him. "Do you guys have any idea where we should go?"

Ginny looked at Harry concerned. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now we have to find a place to live," replied Harry frustrated.

Hermione looked up with a little smile on her pale face. "I know a place, but it needs to be fixed up a bit."

"Great. Where?" asked Harry. "Please, tell me it's not Grimmauld Place."

"No of course not. I say we stay right here," replied Hermione.

"Hermione, whether you've noticed or not, the house has been destroyed," retorted Ginny. She felt sympathy towards her boyfriend and didn't want to give him false hopes that he might be able to live in the house his parents did. Besides how were they going to live in a pile of ash and burnt wood?

"I know that. It's just, I brought a couple of spell books with me so we could learn new spells and I think I remember reading a charm on reconstruction," responded Hermione taking no notice in Ginny's tone.

"Harry, give me my trunk." Harry pulled out the smaller version of Hermione's trunk out of his pocket.

She restored the trunk to its normal size and searched through the contents. After a few minutes of frantic searching, she pulled out a large, orange, charms book. The other three looked curiously and anxiously over her shoulder as she searched quickly through the book to find what she was looking for.

Hermione felt as if she needed to find this charm. This could restore her friend's hopes and make him fell a bit better. He always happy to know about his parents and his past. This house with everything in it, would be the best thing Harry would ever own and Hermione knew that. It was time Harry received instead of giving.

"Here it is the reconstruction charm," yelled Hermione excitedly pointing at the page. The other three were stunned and happy at the same time. Hermione had found a way to bring the old house back. It seemed like an impossible wish, but it was possible. It was just so unbelivable.

"It says it is to be used after a home of a loving family has been destroyed by a fire, flood, winds, or earthquake. It retains all the items and properties it held before the incident. Existing charms put on the house before or after the accident is still in tact, except for the Fideius Charm, which must be reinstated," read Hermione.

"So basically, we can rebuild the house and everything inside will be the same?" asked Harry excitedly. He didn't mean to sound like a little kid in a candy shop, but he couldn't help it. The impossible was becoming possible.

"I suppose so. But the spell is rather complicated."

"When has complicated every stopped us?" replied Ron. "The Polyjuice Potion was rather complicated and we made that perfectly in only our second year. We tackled a fully grown mountain troll in our first year. We've fought Death Eaters, we've played giant chess boards, and we've captured a small key out of thousands. Honestly Hermione, I think we can rebuild a house."

"I agree with Ron," said Ginny as she looked at the spell book. "But maybe if we say the spell at the same time, then we will have more of a chance to rebuild it. The more power we have the better."

"Yes, I do believe we could do it. I've read all about witches and wizards who combine magic. All you have to do is hold hands and repeat the spell at the same time. But only two of us will be able to actually hold on to their wands," informed Hermione. Being a know–it-all could pay off sometimes.

Harry was deep in thought. He was about to rebuild the house that he and his parents lived in. The house where many precious memories were hidden just waiting to come out. This house had felt through all different feelings from all different people. Happiness, grief, anger, joy, nervousness, and many more. But most importantly, it was the last place Harry, James, and Lily had actually been a family.

Ginny looked at Harry and touched his hand. "Harry, are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just overwhelmed that I might be able to see the house my parents lived." Ginny nodded in understanding how Harry was feeling. She just leaned close to him and laid her head upon his shoulder. There was a long silence. Hermione and Ron seemed to understand that he needed some time to think about this. At least Hermione understood.

"So, are we going to do this thing?" asked Ron.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." replied Harry coming out of his deep thoughts. "What's the incantation?"

"It's Restauro Aedicula."

Harry walked closer the house with Ron and Hermione at his heels. It was time to make a dream a reality.

The Golden Trio stood in front of the house. Ron was in the middle and held the deep connection.

"Ginny, come on! Let's not wait for the grass to grow!" yelled Ron impatiently. He had skipped breakfast and his stomach was growling in pain. He wanted to eat.

"I'm not of age. I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school," replied Ginny sadly.

Ginny really wanted to help them and she knew she couldn't do anything magically through out this whole mission. But what help could she do not involving magic? She was going to be a nuisance the whole time and she didn't even realize it until now.

Ginny wished she was older now more than she ever had before. When she was younger, she wanted to be older so she could go to Hogwarts and be with her older brothers. But now, it sounded petty. What help would school do if she couldn't do magic outside of school.

"That's true," replied Hermione. "But there are three fully aged wizards who are allowed to do magic. And no one can detect who does the magic just if the magic was there."

"Really? So I can do magic with you guys?" They nodded.

Ginny ran up and grabbed her brother's and Harry's hands. Harry felt a tinge of happiness that he could not explain. He only got this feeling when she touched him. But now was not the time to express his love to her.

"On the count of three, we'll cast the charm," said Harry with the tinge of happiness in his voice. _One. Two. Three._

"**_Restauro Aedicula!"_**

A surge of magical power ran through the four friends and their hands. There was a huge jolt as the charm came out of the two wands. A blast of purple came out and surrounded the blackened ruins and swept them away making a huge dirt storm in the process. A huge gust of wind appeared and blew the wood up and spun it high in the air.

The wands were shaking very hard, but they dared not to let go. Even their bodies were shaking, but nothing was going to break their concentration. They wanted this more than anything they ever wanted.

They needed this to work. Not just because they needed a safe and secure place to stay, but they needed this for Harry's sake. They say you can't always get what you want, but when did he ever get anything?

Finally the swirling of black stopped and the purple light immediately retreated to the two wands. The four tired teens could not see anything until the light had died down completely.

Then a small, tan cottage magically appeared right where the ruins were. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked in amazement. They had done it. They had enough magically capacity to fix a broken home. But the hard part was just beginning. What was the house like? How would they be able to deal with all the memories inside? But right now they didn't care.

Finally, Ginny turned toward Harry with her beautiful, white smile full of joy, loving, and compassion. "Welcome home, Harry!"

* * *

**Here is another newly edited chapter. Sorry about the shortness and once again thank you for your patience. I promise by at most a new chapter will be posted Saturday, March 18. Thank you!**


	10. Exploring the New Home

**CHAPTER 10 Exploring the New Home**

Harry's eyes lit up as he gazed upon the cottage his parents lived in. It was perfect for a small family just starting out. The lawn was a dark shade of green. Flowers of all sorts, embedded the freshly cut lawn. A small apple tree was in the center of the lawn, showing off the beautifully shaped apples that had just magically grown.

The house itself looked small. It was a light shade of tan with white shutters. The large windows that were in front of the house were clean but not overly clean like the Dursleys'.

The teens followed up the freshly cemented path that stopped at the large, oak, front door. There was a brass knocker shaped like a stag above the small peephole.

Harry took a deep breathe in nervousness. He reached for the brass doorknob when Ginny grabbed his wrist.

"Harry, I know you really want to go inside and see how your parents lived. I understand that, but, being in there could bring back horrible, painful memories. Are you sure you're ready?"

Harry looked into Ginny's chocolate-colored eyes. He understood where she was coming from and he was asking the same question to himself. Was he ready? He didn't know. But it was now or never. Besides, he wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing.

"I know this will be tough but this is something that I have to do. I can't keep putting this off."

Ginny nodded and let go of his wrist. Harry grabbed for the doorknob once again, but this time he actually got to turn it. Ginny reached for Harry's spare hand as he pushed open the heavy door. From one quick peek at the inside of the cottage, you could tell that it was at least five times bigger on the inside than the out.

The first thing they saw as they entered the cottage was a large living room. There were two tan, leather couches in the center of the room that faced a forty inch television.

The walls were a light pink that matched the elegant curtains that were letting the bright sun, shine through the windows. The walls held various pictures of the small family and their close friends.

There was a moving picture of James and Lily kissing at the alter. Lily was wearing a beautiful, strapless wedding dress that showed every one of her beautiful curves. It sparkled as she leaned to passionately kiss her lover. James was wearing emerald green dress robes that. His face formed a grin right before he grabbed his bride and kissed her back. Sirius, who was wearing navy blue dress robes, gave a thumbs up and wiped the few tears coming down his eyes, as he saw his best mate kissing the girl of his dreams.

This picture reminded him on his and Ginny's relationship. Both couples were very young and hesitated to be together. Their feelings for each other were always were there, but they didn't notice it. Both James and Ginny had wanted to be with their crush but Lily and Harry had not wanted or though about it. Maybe he and Ginny were more like his parents than he thought.

Lily and Ginny looked as if they could pass for sisters. They were identical, except for the eyes. It was rather amazing, if you thought about it. People always told Harry he acted and looked just like James. But he never expected to have the same taste in girls. It was kind of cool. Harry shook out his thoughts and moved to the next picture.

There was a picture of the four Marauders pushing each other and laughing. They looked about seventeen. James and Sirius seemed like the only ones who were doing the pushing. Moony just fell to the ground, laughing and pretend to scold his two mates. Even pathetic, little Peter seemed to be smiling and having fun. Who knew fours later that one of them would be dead, one would be the traitor who was partially responsible for their death, one would be sent to Azkaban for being framed as the traitor, and the last one would be miserable as he had just lost all of his best friends on the same night.

There was a picture of the Marauders and Lily in black graduation dress robes and throwing their caps high in the air. Lily's emerald eyes were twinkling and James had a wide smile as he attempted to steal a kiss from her. He failed horribly and ended up on the ground as Lily jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. Sirius, Moony, and Peter were laughing hysterically at James and they tried to mimicking him. James scowled playfully and brought Sirius in a headlock, who fought will all force to get out.

The next picture, Lily was in a strapless, slender, black dress that revealed a lot of cleavage. She was sitting in what seemed like a very fancy restaurant. James was on one knee and opened a small, black box. A 5 carrot diamond ring was reveled. There was one large diamond in the middle with three smaller ones on each side of it. The ring was a Potter family heirloom. Lily's eyes started to water and she jumped out of her chair and into James's arms. James slipped on the beautiful ring and Lily jumped up and down in excitement.

There was a particular picture that caught Harry's eye. His mother was lying in a hospital bed and the Healer was handing her a small buddle wrapped in light blue blankets. It was a baby. Both his mother and father were crying hysterically as the small child moved around in Lily's arms. The young baby opened his small eyes revealing the emerald color his mother had passed on to him. Lily brought the baby closer to her chest as James brought Lily into a closer embrace.

Harry's eyes were beginning to form tears and his heart began to crack. By the picture, he could tell he had once been loved. How could he had ever doubted that his parents loved him? Ginny looked at the picture and smiled at her boyfriend. She kissed his cheek and leaned on his shoulder. It was a beautiful sight to see a young couple so thrilled about the new life they had brought into life.

After a few more minutes of gazing at the picture they decided it was time to look at some more.

There was a picture with James and Sirius putting Harry on a broomstick. They were supporting him as he laughed loudly. Lily was in the corner scolding them loudly, by the looks of it. _"Guess I had no choice about becoming a Quidditch player,"_ thought Harry.

There was a picture of James and Sirius when they looked like first years. They were laughing hysterically as they waved. There was one of Lily, James, and Sirius graduating Auror Academy. There was one of Harry's first birthday party. Harry had just stuffed his face into the cake and all the adults around him were laughing.

There was one with the true Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs on a full moon. There was a picture of Sirius taking Harry out on his motorbike and one of Remus and Harry sleeping on the couch, peacefully.

But what caught his attention the most was a large, empty, golden frame. It was beautiful. It looked as if a portrait belonged in their, but where was it. Harry decided not to spend too much time wondering about this and turned his attention elsewhere.

In the right corner there was a small playpen. Curiosity got the better of Harry and he wondered off to the corner. Inside there was toys of all sorts, including a toy snitch and a stuffed Quaffle. But two stuffed animals in the center playpen caught his attention. There was a large, black, stuffed dog and a beautiful, white stag with golden hooves. _"Only my dad and Sirius,"_ thought Harry as a small laugh came out.

After spending about thirty minutes exploring the, the gang walked down the hallway. The peach hallway was also had pictures on the walls. They were all different pictures of Harry doing various things with his family. There was one of James attempting to change one of Harry's nappies. Harry found it funny to tease his father and pulled off his glasses.

There was on of Lily giving Harry his bath, who seemed to enjoy splashing her with the warm water. Lily just smiled as her only son got her flaming, red hair wet. There was one of the small family at the beach, sitting near the water. James was gently splashing the few month old baby with the cold water. He was giggling as the cool water hit his face and attempted to reach the salt water and hit his father back. There were pictures of him being fed, sleeping, playing with his family, and much more. His sonogram was even hanging on the wall. In Harry's eyes, all these pictures made up for the lack of pictures at the Dursleys'.

Harry decided they could examine the pictures another time as they entered the first door on the right. They pushed opened the door, revealing a rather large kitchen. It was designed in a Muglgle fashion. There were Muggle appliances, like a microwave and toaster, scattered throughout the room. On the mint green counter, there was a light blue cookie jar on the, just begging to be opened.

As if on cue, Ron's stomach began to growl louder than it had earlier. He was really hungry, since the four of them had to miss breakfast in order to wake up and get out of the house before Mrs. Weasley could. Just then, three more hunger growls could be heard, signing that it was time they had something to eat.

"Do think the food in the fridge would be rotten by now?" asked Ron stupidly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _"Boys," she thought. "Could they get any dumber? But you got to love them."_

"Yes," replied Hermione. "We need to find a cookbook. It should have some food conjuring spells in there."

Hermione was about to start searching the kitchen, when she noticed the other three were just standing there, giving her an odd look. "Come on guys. We need to find a cookbook if you want to eat."

"Hermione, have you forgotten that you're a witch?" asked Ron. "You could just call the cookbook over."

"I knew that," she replied, not willing to admit she did forget. After five summers of not being allowed to magic outside of school seems to stick with you. "_Accio Cookbook."_

After a few short minutes, large, red cookbook flew into the room and landed in Hermione's hands. "See I found it," she replied to Ron in a snot-nosed way.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have if I didn't say anything," mumbled Ron.

"Yes I would of."

"No you wouldn't have."

"Yes I would of."

"No I wouldn't of."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ginny. Both Ron and Hermione turned to her, shocked at her sudden outburst. They rarely ever heard her yell. "I'm sick and tired of two constant bickering. We have the cookbook and I'm hungry, so can you two stop fighting for two seconds and can we please just make lunch."

"Fine," replied Ron angrily. Hunger and an argument with both Hermione and Ginny, was not a good combination.

Hermione propped open the book and began searching the Table of Contents. "How about some Shepard's Pie?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, fine," replied Ron bitterly.

Hermione took out a large pan and flipped to page 219. She pointed Vine wood with a dragon heartstring core wand at the iron pan.

"_Shepherd's Frustum!" _

Then an extremely large portion of mouth-watering Shepherd's Pie, appeared in the pan. The cheddar cheese that laid on top, melted through all the five, thick layers underneath it. The aroma from the freshly cooked beef, filled the air.

Ron's mouth dropped. This Shepherd's Pie smelt even better than the one his mum made. Never in his lifetime, did he ever think he would meet a better chief than his mother. Yet, the one person his is better, has been his friend for almost seven years.

Harry and Ginny were also thinking around the same lines as Ron. They never would have guessed Hermione would have any culinary skills. She always seemed like the type of person who could read and study cooking, but never make it. But, you learn new things everyday.

Hermione flipped through the pages in the book trying to find beverages. She didn't even realize that everyone was staring at her in astonishment. Hermione had never knew she had any special talents in cooking. She found herself average and nothing else. Humble was a word that was used to describe Hermione occasionally, usually she brought her own achievements out herself.

Hermione took out four large glasses from the white cabinets. She rinsed them off and pointed to the first glass._ "Artolaganus Excio!" _

Then, a chocolaty substance came out of her wand and filled the glass. She repeated the process three more times to fill the other glasses with the drink. The chocolate shake was creamy and freezing cold. It was a nice contrast to the steaming hot pie.

The others were still staring at her, still wondering the same question. Where did she learn to cook?

By now, Hermione had turned toward them. Their looks of stupidity made her crack up laughing. Hermione put her head in the book trying to hind her face from the others.

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny, not sensing any humor but knew what she was laughing at. Hermione's face was cherry red and she just stared up at her.

"Your…. faces. You're ….staring at….me like…. I'm from …..another….. planet," replied Hermione while fits of laughter. She took a deep breathe and calmed herself down. Her face turned back to its normal shade of a light tan.

"Okay. I'm fine now. Now why you guys did looked so stupid?"

"Do you know how good your food smells?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, it smells alright."

"Alright! You've got to be kidding me Hermione?" exclaimed Harry.

"It smells great!" replied Ginny.

"I guess it smells alright. Nothing super."

"Nothing super! You've got to be joking?" responded Ron with a sound of amazement. This was not the I-Can- Do- Everything Hermione he knew.

"I've never cooked before. It can't be that good. The smell is probably better than the taste."

"Hermione….." started Ron.

"Well, let's eat it and find out," interrupted Harry before the two could get another pointless argument started. He was hungry and the delectable food was making him hungrier by the second. Having another argument would mean waiting longer and Harry wasn't in the mood.

Hermione nodded and levitated the food and beverages onto the large table in the right side of the room. The red mahogany table was a magical table which would expand or contract, depending the amount of people wanting to eat at the table.

Above the table was another gold frame. _"Merlin, how many of these stupid frames are there in this house?" thought Harry._

But as he took a large bite of the Shepherd's Pie that was just put on his plate, he totally forgot about it and concentrated on the food in front of him.

* * *

For once, Hermione was wrong. The food not only smelt great, it tasted great. In fact, the taste was even better than the smell. Everyone had a least three helpings of the pie. Even though they had so much, they weren't stuffed. If only, Hermione had made more.

Not only did the creamy cheese melt through the other layers, it melted in your mouth. The mashed potatoes were smooth. They slid down was ease. The beef was not overcooked or undercooked. It was just perfect; there is no other word to describe it. The three layers of vegetables were steamed to perfect. They were soft but not soft enough to get the taste of hot water in your mouth.

Even the chocolate shakes were spectacular. There was a perfect amount of chocolate ice cream to leave you not wanting to want more and to you leave you desperately for more. The smooth and creamy liquid slide down your throat with ease and left the taste of sugar in your mouth. Lunch was a huge success for Hermione.

Hermione was very surprised. She not only learned that she could cook, but she learned that people could actually like something she cooked. When she was younger, she was always afraid that she would poison everybody with the cookies she made in her Easy Bake Oven. Even as a young child, Hermione never wanted anyone to know that she could make mistakes.

"See Hermione, that was great," boasted Ron.

"Yeah it was really good," replied Harry.

"It was one of the best lunches I've ever had," exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah, I guess it was really good," admitted Hermione.

"Why are so down on your cooking?" asked Ron.

Hermione shrugged. In honesty, she had no idea. Maybe it was just she never expected to be a good cook. Maybe it was she just didn't care for cooking much. Whatever the reason was, she didn't care about it much.

"Well, shall we continue our tour of Potter Mansion?" suggested Ginny.

The others nodded and put the dirty dishes in the sink. They decided they would find a housework spell book later on. Exploring the house was more of priority than cleaning dishes. Besides, with magic it would be a lot quicker to do the dishes.

They walked across the hall and enter the first room. It was a gigantic library, filled with hundreds of thousands of books. Books about Potions, Herbology, Defenses, and much more filled the shelves. There were Muggle fiction novels and fairytales. Charms and Transfiguration were on the far left while Dark Arts, Occlumency, and History books were on the right. Divination, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy books were scattered throughout the room. Quidditch, Housework, and Cooking books were near the large sitting area just waiting to be opened.

Hermione's eyes went wide. She was given the privilege to read books from a library this magnificent. Almost every book, Muggle and Magical, from the past few centuries had to be in this very room. Hermione Jane Granger was now more excited about the Potter Library than a young child going to Disney World for the first time.

"Oh my God!" yelled Hermione. "This has to be bigger than the Hogwarts library." She started running down the aisles and glancing at the titles. This was too much for her to handle.

Harry shrugged at Ron and Ginny. But he decided that he should run after Hermione and he did. Ron and Ginny followed him and tried to keep up with him. But Harry had a little too much experience with _Harry Hunting_, and was a lot faster than the Weasley children.

After a few minutes of running up and down the large aisles, Harry had finally found his over-excited friend. She was sitting on the ground with a few random books surrounding her. Hermione seemed not to notice Harry was even there.

"Are you okay Hermione?" asked Harry. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this." At last, an exhausted Ron and Ginny had arrived, huffing and puffing. They could barely breathe. Its not they weren't in good shape, but when you're trying to keep up with a guy who can run ten miles an hour, you tend to be more tired than you would if you were going on a small jog.

"I'm just fine, thank you," responded Hermione with a bit of laughter in her voice. "I'm just so excited! Do you know how much help this will be? This library must have every spell known to wizard kind in here. Not only that, it must have all the information about horcruxes imaginable."

"Wait, what are horcruxes?" asked Ginny confused. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in unison. Should they tell Ginny? Harry promised Dumbledore he wouldn't tell anyone but Ron and Hermione. Should he break Dumbledore's trust?

But in the same respect, Dumbledore would want him too. He and Ginny loved each other and hid nothing from each other. Dumbledore had told Harry that he could love which would cause Voldemort's downfall. Harry could trust Ginny; he knew she would never betray him.

Harry looked at his two best friends and nodded. They were going to tell Ginny exactly what kind of bastard Voldemort was.

"Ginny, let's take a seat and then we'll explain everything," said Harry as he pointed at the two blue couches and the two matching armchairs in the corner of the room near the large fireplace. Ginny with a nervous look on her face followed Harry and sat down next to him. She knew what he was going to tell her wasn't going to be pretty.

"Gin, this is a very long and confusing story, so I need you to stay quiet and we'll answer your questions when I'm done." Ginny nodded, now knowing this was defiantly not good.

Harry first started by telling her about the prophecy that they had found at the Department of Mysteries. He told her what how Snape overheard it and told his 'Master' right away, without hearing the rest. He told her Dumbledore was always present because he was having a job interview with this Seer, who just happened to be Sibyll Trelawney. Ginny actually snorted at this fact, hardly believing her ex-teacher could actually predict something.

Then he told her what the prophecy had said. Surprisingly, Ginny didn't seem shocked at the fact that Harry had to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. It just fit. Harry ridding the world of Voldemort. Even though she didn't show it, Ginny was very nervous it would be the other way around.

Telling her the prophecy was the easy part. Now, Harry had to tell Ginny all about their mission to destroy the horcruxes. He told her about Dumbledore's lessons and Voldemort's past. He told her about why he could come back the night they were in the grave yard. How he split his soul into seven different pieces and how they were hidden in various objects. One of them being the diary she had befriended in her first year. Her face went a ghostly white at this news.

"That bastard! I actually considered a friend. A FRIEND! How could I be so stupid? I'm just so disgusted with myself!"

Ginny burst into tears and put her head into Harry's chest. She knew after a while the diary was bad, but she never knew how bad. She could have brought Voldemort back as well as killed herself in the process.

Harry held her tightly. He knew she would react this way. Harry didn't blame her either. He after all had felt a lot of guilt in his short life. But he still hated to see his girlfriend like this. It broke his heart.

"It's okay Ginny," comforted Harry. "If it wasn't for you, Dumbledore might have never figured out about the horcruxes and Voldemort would have kept coming back over and over again, if he even died. Because of you, we can finally send Voldemort to Hell, where he belongs."

Ginny lifted up her head. She hadn't thought about it like that. It still hurt her that she befriended Voldemort and trusted him with her life, even though he was a diary that could respond. Maybe not listening to your parents could pay off sometimes.

Ginny dried her tears. She felt ashamed that she was crying in front of everyone, but they didn't care. They seemed understanding and compassionate. The three of them obviously did not blame her, the slightest.

"So what are the other horcruxes?" asked Ginny trying to get her mind off the diary.

"Well there is his snake, Nagini. There is also Slytherin's locket, something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's, Marvolo's ring, Hufflepuff's cup, and lastly him. But the dairy and the ring have already been destroyed."

"So we've got a lot of work ahead of us." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"Yeah." Ginny sighed and put her head on Harry's shoulders. This little adventure was going to take a long time; longer than she had expected. Ginny didn't know if she could be away from her parents that long without them either finding them or them going back to them, feeling extremely guilty. The four of them took guilt very easily.

"I think we should continue with the tour," interrupted Ron as he saw his little sister and his best mate getting a little too comfy. "Hermione might start reading again and we may never see her." Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oww! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For being rude. My research has gotten us out of a lot of scraps. You have no reason to insult me for doing that."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

Ginny and Harry tried to sneak out of the room as quietly as possible. They succeeded.

"Do they always have to argue like that?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah. They like each other and they just won't admit it."

"I know. I mean, Hermione tried to tell Ron she liked but he ran out of the room before she had a chance."

"He's just scared of what might happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Ron only dated Lavender because Hermione told him that she kissed Viktor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he's too stubborn to admitted it."

"You're telling me."

They opened the next door on the left side. It was a guest bedroom. The room was painted a dark blue which matched the comforters on the queen-sized bed that was in the middle of the room. The dresser held small seashells and toy sea animals. Above the dresser there was a large clock with fish swimming about and another empty, gold frame. The carpet was a yellow and looked just like sand. In fact, the whole looked just like a beach.

So far, there seemed no sign that Ron and Hermione had stopped fighting or even notice that Ginny and Harry had left the room. Harry liked it better this way. Exploring the house with his two best mates and his best girl was great and all, but just wondering about the house with his hot girlfriend was even better.

They had found two more guest bedrooms identical to the first, across the hall. There were also two large bathrooms on both sides of the hall.

They were standing outside the fourth door on the left. Harry and Ginny were very curios what could be in there. On the opposite side of the wall was a set of stairs, so they figured it couldn't be another bedroom. To the left of them, there was a door leading to the backyard where a swing set and a Quidditch pitch was. So what could possibly be in this room?

As they entered, they found it was a large playroom. There was a baby swing, blocks, stuffed animals, and many other things that babies play with. There was a small playpen for younger babies. There were plastic Quidditch rings with a small, soft Quaffle next to it. Two small, stuffed Bludgers were enchanted to fly around the rings and attacked the person trying to make a goal.

There were large plastic cars on top a little mat that looked like a road, in the corner of the room. The cars were moving and making quiet honking noises as they moved across the mat. Quidditch posters of different teams were hanging on the red walls. But one other thing was hanging on the wall; another gold frame.

"Ahh," said Ginny. "This is so cute!"

"Yeah it is," replied Harry in some sort of daze.

"It's perfect for children."

"Yeah, it is."

"Harry is something wrong?" asked Ginny. Harry seemed so distracted. He should be happy that he is seeing the old house, but by the looks he wasn't.

Harry came out of his daze. "Gin, look at the gold frame." She turned to look at what was bothering her boyfriend. Ginny figured something horrible must have been in there, but there was nothing.

"Harry, it's just a plain frame."

"No it's not. It was in almost every room we've been in. There's something odd about it."

"Maybe your parents just wanted to get a portrait done or something, but they were killed before they could put it up," suggested Ginny.

Harry knew she was trying to calm his nerves, but he really didn't buy this story. Bui, for Ginny's sake he would ignore the frames and just concentrate on the house. He knew what he was worrying about was stupid and that he was being paranoid. But he couldn't help but wonder.

They had just exited the room when Ron and Hermione had finally caught up to them.

"Why didn't you guys wait for us?" asked an angry Ron.

"Yeah, what posed you to leave us alone?" added Hermione.

"You two were arguing and we wanted to explore the house," explained Ginny. "We wanted to go but you two just kept bickering so we left."

"You could have told us you were leaving and we would have followed you," responded Ron.

"Well, when you fight with Hermione there's practically no way to break you two apart," retorted Ginny.

"Can we please just continue exploring?" asked Harry, trying to avoid another fight. "Let's take a look upstairs."

Reluctantly, Ron and Ginny stopped arguing and followed Harry and Hermione up the stairs. The first thing they saw as the reached the top step was a sign on the first right hand door.

**WARNING! PADFOOT'S BEDROOM** **ENTER AT OWN RISK**

Enter at own risk was right. The room was filthy. Clothes were on the floor, the bed wasn't made and the sheets were twisted together. The room smelled like rotten fish and alcohol. There were cobwebs in the corners. Mold was growing on the old sandwich on top of the dresser. The dusty clock, which was next to another gold frame, wasn't working properly and just stood at the time 10:31.

But Harry didn't notice the frame. Instead he was looking at the thing next to the disgusting sandwich on the dresser. There was a picture in a gold frame. Harry walked toward the dresser and picked it up.

Sirius was at the hospital. Lily and James were sitting on top of covers of the small hospital bed. Lily was handing a very small bundle of blankets to Sirius, who took it very happily. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at the tiny child.

If the picture could talk, Harry would know what scene this was. It was when his mum and dad were asking Sirius to be Harry's godfather. It was the day that James and Lily Potter were asking them to take care of Harry to the best of his abilities if something to them. In Harry's opinion, Sirius did the best god damned job. Harry couldn't think of anyone who could do a better job, even if he did miss most of Harry's life.

Harry's heart started to break. He missed his godfather dearly. Even though everyone had told him it wasn't his fault that Sirius had died, Harry didn't believe it. Whose fault was it that Harry wouldn't study Occlumency? Harry's. Who believed the dream was real, even though his friends didn't think it was? Harry. Whose fault was it that Harry had loved Sirius, even though everyone who Harry loves dies? Harry. Basically, all signs pointed to Harry.

Ginny gripped his hand in comfort. She knew this room was causing him more pain than any other, so far.

Harry's eyes filled with tears. This was too much for him to handle. Why the hell was it always him? What the hell did he do to deserve to lose everything because of one damn prophecy? Life wasn't fair. Life was never fair for Harry.

Sure he had great friends, who would never leave him for anything, and a hot girlfriend who would fight to stay at his side. He had a ton of adult friends who cared about him. But, a piece of Harry was always missing. It was a piece only a parent could fill.

On the night when Sirius had asked Harry if he wanted to live with him, that piece had been filled. Even though he couldn't go on the run with Sirius, that piece of him was still full.

Even though the next two years were filled with hardship and pain, Harry couldn't have been any happier. He had Sirius and Sirius had him. They were a small family, waiting to be reunited once again.

But that piece was taken from Harry. When Bellatrix had shot that jet of light, it destroyed Harry's life and that piece had been gone once again.

Sure he had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but it wasn't the same. No matter how much he had loved them, they were still his best mate's parents. They meant a lot to Harry, no doubt, but Sirius was and will be the only thing close to a parent, he will ever have.

But he was gone. Gone for good. He couldn't come back, no matter what Harry did. No matter how many tears he shed, no matter how many times he called his name, and no matter how many times he dreamed it. Sirius Orion Black would never come out of the veil.

Harry just broke down. He collapsed on the bed and pulled one of Sirius's pillows to him. Harry sobbed into the pillow, not caring what his friends or his girlfriend thought.

Ginny sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. Harry dropped the pillow and buried his face full of fresh tears into her shoulder.

"Shhhh, Harry. Everything will be okay," soothed Ginny as she rocked him back and forth. "I'm here." She kissed the top of his head and continued to rock him.

Hermione and Ron sat next to their friend and rubbed his back in small circles. They felt so guilty. They knew their mate was still guilty about Sirius's death and knew he would always be, no matter what they said. But seeing his room brought back too many painful memories. If only Sirius could come back and help Harry through what he had to do for the next couple of months, at least. But, alas he couldn't.

After a few minutes of bawling his eyes out, Harry lifter his head. It was so painful to see what a slop a twenty-one year old Sirius was. Sirius and him had a huge future ahead of them. Peter was bound to be caught soon and even if he never was, Sirius and Harry wouldn't care and would of had fun anyway.

"Feeling better?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, a lot thanks," replied Harry. "I'm sorry about that." Harry sat up.

"Harry James Potter you have nothing to be sorry for," shouted Ginny.

"Yeah mate," replied Ron. "You've got to stop bottling everything up. Eventually you'll explode."

"We know how you feel Harry," said Hermione. "But you really need to talk to us sometimes. It'll make you feel a lot better."

Harry nodded. He knew they were right. They always were when it came to his feelings. Sometimes they knew him even better than he knew himself. Of course, he didn't even know his history until he was eleven, but that's beside the point.

"Come on, we still have some rooms to explore," said Harry as he got up off the bed and placed the picture back on top of the dresser.

"Are you sure you want to explore the rest of the house today?" asked Ginny. She knew he wanted to but she didn't want to pressure into seeing the rest of the house if he wasn't ready.

Harry nodded. He not only wanted to do this, he needed to. Some things, no matter how hard, just need to be done here and now. Procrastinating would only make things worse.

The enter the room right across the hall. Unlike the room they had just been in, this room was clean. It was spotless, but it was clean none the less. The bed was made and the cloths where they actually belonged, the closet.

On the left side of the room, next to a gold frame, was a large desk. Parchments with various types of potions about pain relievers and healing potions instructions were in a pile on one side of the desk.

On the other side was a picture of Remus and James playing with baby Harry in the playroom. Harry, who could barely stand, was trying to put a goal through the ring his father was guarding. Remus was trying to distract James as the young child stumbled toward them. Remus stepped on James's foot and young Harry put the soft ball through the ring and started jumping up and down, doing his own form of a happy dance. James scowled and Remus picked up the small child and threw him up in the air, causing a fit of giggles.

"This must be Moony's room," observed Hermione.

"You think?" replied Ron sarcastically as they left the room and entered the room next to Sirius's.

It was a nursery, Harry's nursery. The walls were a light blue and the only thing hanging from them was a gold frame. The oak dresser, had a picture of the small family sitting in the living room, laughing.

In the right corner of the room there was a rocking chair with a light blue cushion on top. It wasn't too close to the window, but was close enough to be able to look out at the front yard. The room itself had a very pleasant attitude.

Harry was shocked at how beautifully decorated his bedroom was. His parents must have put a lot of effort into this. But then as he turned toward the cot on the left hand side of the room, something strange happened. Harry's world went black and all he could hear was two familiar voices.

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry," cried a girl._

"_Stand aside you silly girl…….stand aside, now…." yelled a cold voice._

"_Not Harry, please no, take, kill me instead"_

"_Stand aside now girl, you needn't to die."_

"_Not Harry! Not Harry! Please I'll do anything"_

"_Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

"_Please, take me instead."_

"_I'll give you one more chance. Stand aside and you can live. Just give me the boy."_

"_Never!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"Harry! Come on Harry, wake up!" cried a frantic Ginny.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny kneeled around him waiting for him to open his eyes. Harry was tossing and turning, but he would not wake.

"Harry! Wake up please!" yelled a scared Hermione.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" asked Ron.

"How am I supposed to know?" snapped Hermione. Ron immediately shut his mouth and continued to shake his mate.

Harry's eyes opened with terror. He couldn't speak. He hadn't heard that voice in a long time. Not since the Dementors had come to attack him and his cousin. He couldn't take hearing his mother die. It was heart breaking.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ginny as she slapped him in the shoulder. "You had us scared half to death."

"I heard voices. But not just voices, I heard Voldemort killing my mum." Harry saw how shocked his friend's faces got and he stood up.

"But I thought only Dementors could bring back that memory," said Ron shakily.

"Yeah, well I guess this room does too," replied Harry. Whatever had just happened to him, he didn't like it. Something was odd about this room and he didn't know what. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to find out what exactly was ood.

"I think we should explore the other parts of the house," suggested Ginny, as if she was reading Harry's mind.

They had found three more guest bedrooms and two more bathrooms, identical to the ones downstairs.

There were only two more doors left unchecked. The first one was a master bedroom. It was a light pink and held everything a newly married couple would every need. Pictures of their only son surrounded the beautifully decorated room as well as pictures of the young couple on dates doing various things. Another gold frame was also hanging on the far side of the room.

This Master bedroom like many others, also had a connecting bathroom, for only the couple. This bathroom was a lot bigger than the ones downstairs or the ones in the hall.

The four teens entered the last room, not knowing what they might find in there. It was a large den. There was a medium sized bookcase filled with photo albums and old school books. A large leather sofa was in the center of the room. Harry started to explore the room when he heard voices.

"James, look at our son. He's here."

Harry was startled. _"I must be imagining this,"_ _thought Harry._ _"My parents are dead."_

But the others seemed to notice this voice too. Even though they didn't say anything, they gave each other weird glance and decided to ignore it.

"Hey, he looks just like me Lils."

At this remark Harry knew he wasn't hearing voices. He knew his parents were dead, but curiosity got to the better of him and he turned around to see what he was hearing.

Above the large fireplace, inside a gold frame was James and Lily Potter. His mother had tears in her eyes and his father was smiling proudly at him. Harry was just shocked.

"_This can't be real," he thought. "It can't be real." _

"_Oh but it is," said a voice inside his head._

"Holy shit!" said Harry in a soft voice as he passed out once again.

* * *

**Thank you for being patient with me. Here is another edited chapter. It's a bit longer than expected but maybe its a bit better. I don't know but thank you anyways.**


	11. Meet the Parents

**CHAPTER 11 Meet the Parents**

Lily's and James's faces filled with horror as they watched their only child pass out. They never expected to see their son again, let alone see him pass out by the sight of his own parents talking to him. Lily's eyes filled with tears and James gave her a small hug.

She was not used to this type of stress. Lily had missed her baby dearly over the past sixteen years and now that he was here, she wanted to make the best of it. But, by the looks of it, her baby did not want anything to do with his parents.

James was also very upset how his son reacted. Unlike his irrational wife, he knew that Harry was just startled to see them. But even though James knew this, he couldn't help that something was bothering him.

His own flesh and blood, fainted at the sight of him. Obviously he wasn't expecting that his parents were portraits, but what if he didn't care. What if he didn't want anything to do with the portraits of his parents? After all, if they had chosen Sirius as Secret Keeper instead of the _rat_, then the three of them would have been a happy family. James wouldn't blame Harry, if he chooses to not be involved with his deceased parents.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in complete shock. They were standing in front of Mr. and Mrs. Potter's unknown portrait. Their eyes were wide, as well as their mouths. It was impossible; it was like a dream that you never wanted to wake up from.

Harry James Potter could now have something he always wanted, parents. It wouldn't be the same as having them physically there, but it would be great all the same. He could know get to know his parents better. Harry could learn all about their past, how they became girlfriend and boyfriend, how marriage was for two people so young, and so much more.

The room was silent, except the small crying noises made by Lily. James had tried to comfort his wife, but she was stubborn and wouldn't calm down if someone paid her a million Gallons. But even though she was crying about her son, everybody was in such a state of shock that they totally forgot that Harry was unconscious.

Finally after a few minutes of shock and tears, Ginny came to her senses and knelt beside Harry. "Harry, baby, wake up." He didn't stir. Ron and Hermione dropped down next to their mate, trying to help wake him up.

"Come on Harry, if you get up you can talk to your parents," said Ron frantically. He couldn't stand to see his friend like this. "You know you want to. You've been dreaming about being able to talk to them for as long as you can remember."

"Harry, please wake up!" sobbed Hermione after shaking him gently. But Harry still lay there, not moving. His chest was barely rising and falling. This was too much for the adolescent to handle.

Lily and James couldn't take their eyes off their baby. Now their worry started to increase more and more. He would not wake to anything. Not his friends' cries of plea, not ice cold water on his head, nothing was waking him up one bit.

James and Lily didn't mean to frighten him that much. If they knew their son would react to seeing his dead parents talking to him like this, they defiantly would have kept quiet a little longer. They would have waited for him to find them.

But they just had to scare him to death. They couldn't just wait for him to turn around and see for himself. How could they have been so stupid? Even thought they didn't even know Harry, they should have known how he would react. After all, they were his parents.

Shaking Harry was useless. He would not wake from his slumber. It was even harder to wake him up now than it was when he had the vision of the snake attacking Mr. Weasley. Hermione and Ron were giving up hope. How could they possibly wake him up? Only a stubborn Ginny could even think straight.

"I've got an idea," Ginny exclaimed. All attention was turned to the redhead with the puffy eyes. She pointed at Ron and Hermione. "You two move away from him."

They immediately obeyed and stood behind Ginny. They didn't want to leave their best mate's side. But what were they going to do? Any plan that might work was worth moving.

"You're not going to put a spell on him, are you?" asked Ron nervously. They had tried to open his eyes magically, but they only closed tighter. Magic was not going to be a solution to this problem.

"No, of course not. I have a better plan. One that does not involve magic."

Lily and James watched closely as the fiery red-head plunged on top of Harry. She planted her soft lips on his. Once Ginny's lips touched, Harry had come back to consciousness and passionately kissed her back.

While the two teens standing above the couple making out were disgusted at the sight of their two best friends, the parents watched in awe. They were happy that Harry had found a little romantic involvement. The girl seemed to care for a Harry a great deal and by the way Harry was playing Tonsil Hockey, so did he.

Harry's eyes flew open and Ginny got off. "I knew it would work," said Ginny as Harry sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Hermione and Ron moved closer to him, blocking his view of his parents. All they needed was for him to pass out again and needed a second make out session.

"What happened?" asked Harry. "All I remember looking toward the fireplace. Then all of a sudden Ginny and I were snogging on the floor."

"Yeah, mate, we're going to have to talk about you and my little sister making out in front of me," Ron said disgusted.

"Grow up, Ron! You even said you'd rather me date Harry than any one else."

"I still stand by that."

"Then deal with the repercussions. Would you rather see me make out with Dean?"

"I already did."

"Guys…"

"You know what Ron; you have to accept the fact that I'm sixteen. I can make out with whoever I want without you butting in."

"You really think that?"

"Guys….."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I'm your older brother. It's my job to stop you from making out with your boyfriend, even if he's my best mate."

"I don't give a crap about who you think I should be making out with. It's none of your business so stay out."

"If it's your business, it's my business."

"What makes you think that? I'm my own person Ronald. I can do as I please."

"No you can't"

"Guys….."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"GUYS!" yelled a frustrated Hermione. The Weasley children turned their attention toward their friend. Their faces were red with anger.

"WHAT!" the two yelled back.

"I thought you're smart enough to notice that my brother and I were arguing," snapped Ginny.

"Well, excuse me. But don't you think that Harry and I may not want to hear your sibling rivalry," retorted Hermione. "We've got more important things to do than stand here and discuss your problems about relationships."

"Sorry," mumbled the two anger redheads. While they knew she was right, they always hated to admit it. When you're a stubborn Weasley, it's hard to admit anything.

"No problem. But now I think we have bigger things to discuss." Hermione turned toward Harry. "Harry, do you even know why you passed out?"

"Well, I thought I saw my parents. But it's not possible. Is it?"

"Harry, it's possible," replied Ginny.

"What? It can't be possible! Nobody can come back from the dead! Dumbledore even said so."

"Your parents didn't come back from the dead," Hermione said quietly. "They are a portrait."

"But no one told me they would become portraits when they died."

"We didn't know either," replied a deep, soothing voice.

Harry jumped up. Ron and Hermione moved from his view, so he could get a better look.

In front of him he saw the two people he dreamed of seeing ever since he was a young child locked in a small, dark cupboard. He tried to hold back the tears that were desperately trying to get out. The beautiful, twenty year old mother began to cry fresh tears as the slightly older version of Harry started to smile proudly at the young man that he and his wife had created so many years ago. It was a miracle to see how much his son had grown.

"Mum. Dad," whispered Harry in utter shock as he walked closer to the portrait.

"Yes, honey it's us," cried Lily as she looked at her son with pride and a little guilt. He had grown a considerable amount since she had last seen him and she had missed it all. Why? Because she and her husband trusted that bastard, Peter Pettigrew, so much that they made him their Secret Keeper. This large mistake ended up being the last one the young couple made.

"He looks just like me, Lils, except he has your eyes, your beautiful, green eyes."

Harry gave a small smile. "So I've been told."

"Why don't you four take a seat and stay a while," said James as he and Lily sat on the small couch in their life-sized portrait. The four sat on the large, leather sofa and stared at the portrait, hoping that this wasn't a dream.

"So the gold frames around the house…" started Harry.

"Yeah those are ours," answered James. "Furniture appears in the frame if we chose to enter that particular frame. However, unlike the portraits at Hogwarts, we cannot go visit other portrait's frames."

"How could you guys not know that you'd become portraits?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. We didn't do any spells or anything that could have possibly done this," replied Lily. "Even though right now, I don't regret that we became one."

"Do you guys know what death is like?" asked Ron with immense curiosity. Hermione and Ginny gave him an 'How rude are you?" look. But Ron didn't care. He was immune to those looks by now. Living sixteen years with Ginny and being friends with Hermione for almost seven, did that to you.

"No," answered Lily. "When you become a portrait your feelings, opinions, and memories before you die are put into the portrait but your soul is still wherever it goes and you know nothing about it. Your soul still posses the same qualities that your portrait has. Also, I believe that your soul knows what's going on in the world, but portraits don't know unless they are told."

"But enough about us. We can talk about us later," said Lily. "How was growing up with Sirius? How is school going? What house are you in? How many O.W.L.S. did you get? "

The first question stunned Harry. How was he supposed to tell his parents that Sirius didn't raise him? It would kill them to tell them that the Dursleys, the one family that they didn't want Harry to be near, raised him. This was not going to be a comfortable conversation.

"Lily, one question at a time," interrupted James. "Harry, are you okay? You look pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry shook his head, trying to clear away his thoughts. "I don't know how to tell you," Harry took a deep breathe, "But Sirius didn't raise me."

Now it was his parents turn to be shocked. They also became a bit pale. Why would Sirius not raise Harry? He loved Harry more than life itself. But more importantly, who did raise Harry?

"Did Remus raise you?" asked James.

"No."

"Did Dumbledore raise you?"

"No."

"Please, tell me that a nice wizarding family took you in," pleaded Lily. She seemed to have figured out where this conversation was going and knew it wasn't for the best.

"No."

"Did Petunia take you?" asked Lily shakily. _"Please don't say yes. Please don't say yes," thought Lily._

Unfortunately, her son nodded, slowly. Lily and her husband became deadly pale. How could Dumbledore put him there? He knew how much Petunia despised Lily. Why put her child in her care? That's like giving a cat a mouse. Crazy and irrational.

"Did she do anything to you Harry?" asked James nervously.

He didn't say anything. "Harry, did she do anything to you?" he repeated. He still didn't say anything.

"Harry, please answer the question," begged his mother as sweetly as possible. She could tell by the absence of answering the question, that he had a tough life with them. "We want to know what they did, no matter how bad." Lily looked into her son's eyes and saw he wanted to tell her but just didn't know how.

He had Lily's eyes. Harry couldn't hide his emotions from any one. Those emerald green eyes showed everything he felt. Happiness, angry, distress, sadness, pain, discomfort. It showed it all. Harry was the type of person that if you played poker with, you would always know if he was bluffing or not.

Harry took a deep breathe, he had to tell them. They were his parents. Not only did they need to know, they had the right to know. NO matter what, they would always question him about this. It was better to tell them now, and then break their hearts later.

"I slept in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. I was treated like dirt before the Hogwarts letters started to come. If something strange happened or if I did accidentally magic, I would be locked in the cupboard and go without food for a long period of time."

"I had to wear Dudley's old clothing, which was way too big for me. Dudley used to beat me up with his friends. Because everybody was afraid of Dudley beating them up, I didn't have any friends until I went to Hogwarts."

"I was treated like vermin. I had to do all the housework and yard work by the time I was three and when I turned five I was forced to cook. If I didn't finish the impossible amount of chores by the time Uncle Vernon came home from work, I would be locked in the cupboard without dinner."

"I also was told that you guys died in a car crash and that was how I got my scar. I didn't know anything about the Wizarding World or what I was famous for until Hagrid found me. If I said anything or ask even a small question about anything strange, they would yell at me and lock me in the cupboard..."

Lily and James became even paler. Not only were they feeling guilty about not being able to raise their son, but now they were furious. They were furious at the Dursleys for not treating Harry better. If they had died, they would have raised Dudley like he was their own son. But not only were they mad at the useless Muggles, they were pissed off at Sirius. Where the hell was he when their son was rotting away in a Hell hole? Sirius should have been taking care of Harry instead of them.

"What I want to know is where was Sirius?" asked James with anger in his voice.

"Sirius was in Azkaban."

"WHAT?" yelled James. "Why was he in Azkaban?"

"After Sirius saw the house, he went after Pettigrew. Unfortunately, Peter framed Sirius. He yelled that Sirius betrayed you guys. Then, Peter killed twelve Muggles, cut off his finger, and transformed into a rat. When the Aurors arrived they arrested Sirius and sent him to Azkaban without a trial. Everybody thought Peter that had died, even Remus."

Now James and Lily were really ticked off. Their best friend was in Azkaban because of them. If they had trusted Remus more then he would become Secret Keeper and none of this would have happened. Maybe, they should have told Dumbledore about the switch. Then Peter would have gone to jail instead of Sirius. Why did life have to be so complicated for the Potters? But more importantly, how could Peter do this to them?

He was their friend. They always treated Peter kindly and helped him when he needed it. But when the going gets tough, the rat runs to the enemy for protection. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus would have done anything and everything to help Peter if he was in desperate need without hesitation. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same.

"How do you know all this?" asked Lily.

"Sirius escaped in our third year and told us."

"Of course, everybody thought he was going to kill Harry," added Ron. "Even Professor Lupin thought so."

"Moony became a teacher," laughed James. The four teens nodded. "How was he?"

"He was great. The best one we ever had," replied Harry.

"Of course there wasn't much comparison," said Ron. "One had You-Know-Who on the back of his head, one had his memory wiped, one was locked in a trunk for the year, one was a Ministry worker, and the last on was a Death Eater."

The parents looked concerned. "Whoa. You guys must have been in a ton of trouble with them," replied James.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They started laughing hysterically. "You have no idea how much trouble we have gotten into," choked Harry.

"Oh God. Please, tell me you don't get into as much trouble as your father. You don't look for trouble, do you?"

"Well it's not that I look for trouble. Trouble just finds me."

"That's an understatement Harry," Hermione interrupted. "Every year we seem to find more trouble than the last."

James looked like a five year old in a candy store. "Aren't you going to tell us what happened?" asked James anxiously.

"It's not a good trouble. Most of it was Voldemort's fault."

Lily and James were shocked. "You've faced Voldemort!" yelled Lily angrily.

"Yeah. I've faced him three times and a Tom Riddle version once."

"Okay, you've got some explaining to do kid," said James.

**Thank you all. I hope you enjoy this newly edited chapter. I only have to fix two more chapters and do one minor adjustment on another. I hope to put out a brand new chapter by Saturday or Sunday. But thank you for your patience.**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry for all of those who thought this was a chapter, but there is a few details I wish to add to my previous chapters. It will be no major ones but I will mention them in an Author's Note in the next chapter. Thank you for being so patient and I will have a new chapter posted A.S.A.P. I will replace the Chapter 12 with this when I'm done.**

**With lots of love,**

**tramsnowtige**


End file.
